The War God's Daughter
by AlunaGray
Summary: In which Hatake Kakashi defies prophecies, reads self-indulgent porn and adjusts to his - er her new life as a daughter of a pompous god. A Naruto and Percy Jackson & The Olympians crossover story. AU.
1. PREFACE - Prologue

**Summary** : In which Hatake Kakashi defies prophecies, reads self-indulgent porn and adjusts to his - er her new life as a daughter of a pompous god. A Naruto and Percy Jackson & The Olympians crossover story. AU.

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto and Percy Jackson and the Olympians are not mine.

* * *

 **PREFACE**

* * *

 **Prologue** :

* * *

\- Where Kakashi waits in line and gets special treatment -

* * *

Hatake Kakashi is pretty sure he died.

He distinctly remembers getting the brunt of Pein's attack and, as good as he is, Kakashi knows that even _he_ – the copy-nin, master of a thousand techniques – can't possibly survive the sheer intensity of that jutsu.

With this in mind, Kakashi doesn't have a clue as to why or how he woke up unwillingly waiting in line for something he can't fathom with people he doesn't really recognize or know.

He attempted to escape or cut in line but, strangely, his body doesn't heed his command.

In resignation, Kakashi tried asking the people around him for information instead – _at least to know what they're waiting for_ – however; they don't seem to understand his repeated questions and persisted to speak in a language he couldn't discern. For a while, he sought to crack the code to pass the time because the line was slow-going, but Kakashi got fed up with it quickly when he realized that most, more or less, only repeated a sentence or phrase again and again. Without proper context, his new endeavor was quite fruitless and what he learned was pitiful at best.

He still doesn't know what "Fucku" or "Shiet" means.

Since Kakashi can't understand and communicate, he deduces his situation with the use of observation.

From his estimation, it seems like he really is either dead, insane or bad at counting since he'd been able to wait in line for approximately two weeks without the need for food or sleep - a feat that is deemed impossible even with experience and use of chakra. Since Kakashi doesn't fancy the idea of insanity, he decides that he must be in his afterlife. (The 'bad at counting' option shouldn't even be considered because he's Hatake Kakashi for kami's sake and he's not far gone enough to act like an _amateur_.)

Dubbing his afterlife as the "Pure World" – because that's what other shinobis call the land where souls reside, and if he's not there then where the heck is he?! –, Kakashi personally thinks that his afterlife sucks. He used to think that when he died, he'd get to see the precious people he'd lost, but instead he gets something like this. Fate must have a grudge against him or something.

This idea is reinforced when he reaches the end of the line and is met by a relatively good-looking man that disturbingly reminds him of Orochimaru of the Sannin. With the man's bleached blond hair and tan skin, one wouldn't make the comparison at first glance. However, Kakashi's more discerning than most and can practically feel the inhumanness – the lack of _humanity_ wafting from the creature. It's on par – perhaps even _eons_ above – the mad S-Rank shinobi who made human-experimentation and soul bastardization a living.

"Yo." Kakashi greets casually. "Can I ask why I'm here exactly?"

Surprisingly, the man replies in the same language. "Oh. A foreigner, I see. I haven't seen anyone like you for a long time. Don't you know?" Pausing dramatically, the man continues in a sober manner. "You're dead."

Kakashi rolls his one eye at the man for stating the obvious. "Duh. I know that already. I'm asking what I'm waiting in line for." Surveying the man up and down, taking in the suit and the ridiculous tortoiseshell shades, he continues, seemingly unimpressed. "No offense, but are you supposed to be Kami? I'm honestly disappointed."

Bristling at the dismissive tone, the man coughs pointedly to change the subject. Straightening his suit, he says in a no-nonsense tone, "I'm Charon. I escort souls so they can meet their judgment. What would be your preferred mode of payment? You have to pass through me before you can-."

Charon stops abruptly and gapes when Kakashi ignores him and walks to the boat behind Charon leisurely. Snatching the back of Kakashi's flak jacket, Charon proceeds to scold the upstart but is startled when Kakashi lets out a huge wave of killing intent.

"Unhand me immediately," Kakashi says quietly. Coldly warning not to push him over the edge. Although Kakashi doesn't look like he minds where he is presently, he's been seething internally for a while. Only his innate restraint as a ninja cautions him to tread carefully.

Kakashi never really liked being manhandled.

Charon tenses and scowls. Although he knows that this spirit can't possibly hurt him, he's still wary at the otherworldly aura he emits. Lifting Kakashi easily like a particularly mischievous cat back to the line, Charon continues. "You need to pay before you can ride that."

Swiping at Charon's head viciously, Kakashi gets a good hit in – bruising the other man's cheekbone – before he is pinned by the neck and frozen stiff at the coldness of Charon's glare. His self-preservation instincts that sadly abandoned him a while ago make a comeback with a vengeance as they whisper how dangerous and unnatural the creature in front of him is.

Crooning dangerously, Charon says softly with a decidedly snake-like smile. "You'd do well to learn how to control yourself, _boy_."

Letting go of Kakashi roughly, Charon fixes his blonde hair and rumpled coat sharply –tugging out non-existent specks of dust. Focusing on Kakashi's form intently, he is somewhat satisfied at the look of wariness at the young man's eyes. However, the stare-off is apparently taking too long. The people waiting in line behind Kakashi begin to protest. Loudly.

"Are you wasting our time or what?" one shouts from behind.

"Get on with it."

"Hell, get a room and kiss already."

Both twitch at the last remark. Kakashi, although unfamiliar with the language used, can at least accurately deduce from the tone that it's most likely a derogatory statement. He's appeased at least when Charon, letting a bit of his power leak out, commands loudly. "Silence!"

The grudging mutters stop abruptly.

Charon waits for a moment, but with no reply from Kakashi, he continues. "Well, if you're not going to pay, then get out of my sight." Turning to the next one in line, he proceeds to speak his customary offer but is interrupted by a shrill voice of a Fury.

"Oi Charon, you tight-ass!" an old and wrinkly thing with wings shouts with a screech. "Lord Hades especially asked for this one. Get him in the boat immediately."

Without waiting for Charon's reply, the Fury lifts up Kakashi in the air and deposits him inside the boat. Kakashi _shrie_ – ahem _manly_ screams in response but manages to at least land gracefully on his feet. He averts his eyes at the Fury who toothily grins at him and focuses instead on the mutinous look on Charon's face.

Although admittedly bad for his well-being, Kakashi can't help the smug look under his mask. He tries to wipe it off, but according to the increasingly agitated look on the Charon's face, he hasn't quite succeeded.

* * *

The journey through the river is strangely fun. The change in Charon's appearance to a cloaked, withered old man with eyes like dark pits make Kakashi start at first, but he got used to it quickly enough.

He tolerates the er– _hungry_ stares from the strange flying creature he remembers seeing earlier too. It's not like he can do anything about it.

The open Icha-Icha – the rare edition one with _tentacles_ and slime by the ever venerable Jiraiya-sama – floating in the dark and murky river probably contributed the most to the enjoyable experience though.

* * *

Kakashi thinks he prefers an angry withered homicidal Charon than this strange hybrid of a _fangirl_ who's currently hanging off his arm.

When his mask is taken off after showing the three-headed dog who's Alpha, the creepy winged creature actually _swoons_ and attaches itself to him like a tattoo to skin.

Kakashi doesn't get himself out of its hold for the fear of the wrath of a scorned woman.

As they cruise towards weird places like the Fields of Asphodel, Fields of Punishment and 'Tartarus', Kakashi can't help but cringe as he realizes that this is probably his first date with anyone in general. With all the missions Kakashi has been through, he's been too busy to form relationships aside from casual flings in the red-light district.

He doesn't know if he's any different from the souls or ghouls shrieking all around him or not. Kakashi's actually betting on the latter, because in his own opinion, what he's experiencing is a special brand of torture in and of its own.

When the strange monster then clings to him closer than what he thought physically possible, Kakashi seriously considers exchanging places with the man in the hot tub enjoying freaky singing. Although the sound's annoyingly high and admittedly grating, the grimacing man have it better since he doesn't have the torturer practically plastered on his form.

He quickly discards the idea though when he sees the calculating glint in the she-beast's eyes.

Kami knows it would probably _backfire_ and make this experience more hellish.

Kakashi's face grows increasingly horrified as his thoughts veer to wrinkly bikinis and soggy skin.

* * *

When Kakashi sees the ridiculously tall pale man in what appears to be a throne room, he wants to kiss him in gratitude for taking the horrendous fan-girl off him. Fortunately, he has enough sense not to do so when he realizes the sheer power this person has. Heck, this person could easily rival and surpass Pein – the self-proclaimed Kami-sama in the Elemental Nations with his Rinnegan and ability to revive as well as destroy thousands of lives on a whim.

Kakashi wonders if he should bow or not.

"Hatake Kakashi." A deep voice rumbles. "I'm Hades, Kami of the underworld."

Kakashi nods in acknowledgment and respect. Noting the mesmerizing dark eyes, writhing screaming clothes, and panther-like grace of the creature before him, Kakashi tenses accordingly and straightens his posture.

"You have come here to our world because, according to Thanatos, a passing shinigami in your realm stole you before your time and brought you here. You were not supposed to die yet however, we can't get you back due to technicalities." Frowning thoughtfully, Hades continues. "Have you ever heard of the Pure World?"

"Yes, Hades-sama."

"That is where the souls of brave shinobi pass, however, since you were snatched before you could get there, Thanatos and I decided on a compromise." Standing up like a predator, Hades saunters closer to Kakashi who stiffens cautiously at the action. "If you were to live and die again as a hero, you would be back to where you should be. Do you understand?"

"Hai."

Without further ado, Kakashi is once again lifted against his will and transported into a pretty blue lake with nary a warning or a thought. Refraining himself from cursing, he hears one last reply from the Kami before he passes out.

"Tsk. I forgot to bring him to the River of Lethe."

* * *

On a particularly late and tense evening, at the barracks of a military outpost, a seemingly frail woman screams loudly as she gives birth to her child. Many military men tremble and whisper worriedly at the tortured sound as they wait outside the building. This ruckus continues until everything falls silent.

Several minutes pass tensely. A firm voice breaks the silence as it asks a question, uncharacteristically trembling. "Is my baby, okay?"

The doctor who is handling the birthing process smiles hesitantly before replying. "Yes, ma'am. Although strangely quiet, your baby's fine. She's just a bit tired."

"She? It's a girl?" the mother says in wonder.

"Yes." Passing the newborn to her mother, the doctor backs up a bit to give them space.

Smiling gently at the bundle in her arms, the mother says softly. "I'm going to call you Amirah."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

* * *

-Where Kakashi gets a truckload of overprotective uncles-

* * *

4 years old

* * *

A young girl with long, black hair and startling amber eyes glares at a book with the fury of a thousand suns. Her cheeks are a fetching pink as she puffs up her cheeks into a pout.

Hatake Kakashi, now currently known as Amirah Collins, is definitely not amused.

She can handle being reborn into a new world as a girl. She can handle the cooing, cuddling and crowding of burly men calling themselves her uncles. Heck, she can handle the trauma from being consciously expelled from her new mother's vagina.

But she can't handle this- this _blasphemy_!

Wallowing in your own poop like an animal – No problem. Uncomfortably suckling milk out of your new mother's teat – No sweat. Knowing that your balls are gone to Kami knows where – Yawn. The tattered pieces of her previous pride as a shinobi fluttering into the breeze – Don't care.

Not being able to read this prime piece of literature she innocently _sto_ -ahem _borrowed_ from one of her uncles – Her life is over!

Kakashi, as she tries to cope and keep some of his- er _her_ sanity, has done her best to adapt to this new world's culture. Although jarring at first, she's skilled enough as a shinobi to adjust and learn how to survive. Information is power after all, so she forces herself to learn the language in this dimension and is quite happy to successfully master the speaking part after observing her uncles and new mama. Since they're not like the spirits from the purgatory who repeated words over and over again, she has no trouble speaking her first word at the tender age of one.

Her mama was disappointed about "Fucku" though. Kakashi didn't mean to say the word – she's actually trying to say mama because she's grown fond of the woman – but she slipped once she heard one of her uncles shout it.

Kakashi still can't forget the sound of pained screams outside her room as her mother dragged her uncles to kami knows where – all the while smiling a sweet, sweet smile.

After that experience, Kakashi resolved to never say that word again. At least not in the immediate vicinity of her mother. Shinobi or not, Kakashi has enough self-preservation to know that her new kaa-san or "mama" as she persistently asks Kakashi to call her, is terrifying. Although petite and delicate-looking, Kakashi didn't miss the developed muscles and the prowling gait of her new mother. Her mama is definitely dangerous.

Oddly, it makes Kakashi love her more.

But she's getting off tangent here. The issue now is the book in her hands. The book that she's sorely tempted to burn with a lighter she snatched from a box somewhere.

(A box that she probably shouldn't have touched based on the skull drawn on its side. Kakashi's not sorry though. She's a _shinobi_ , after all. Besides, it's one of her uncles fault for letting her near it, really. She'll _snitch_ , if it comes down to it.)

She thought reading would be a breeze. Kakashi was excited once her mother taught her the letters of the language called English. She's looking forward to enjoying prime pieces of literature again and she's not a known as genius before for nothing. After being informed by her mother that there's lots of books in this dimension, Kakashi's been itching to get a copy of Icha-Icha or an ero-book close to it at least, when she mastered the alphabet easily.

Kakashi planned for weeks to filch-ahem _temporarily take care_ of one of her uncles reading material. She knows it's also a literary masterpiece like Jiraiya-sama's Icha-Icha after catching her uncle's er– _pleasured_ look when he babysat her once. It was difficult because this new body is still pudgy, but with persistence, bawling and milk, she prevailed.

She didn't account for the flying words though. The flying letters and the flying everything; it doesn't make sense. Kakashi can't read the sentences properly and the words that dance mockingly on the page doesn't seem like it will be standing still for her anytime soon.

What in kami's name does "Eddock stwayer ta Staas veallage fustdully" mean?

Kakashi squashed her childish urge to cry frustrated tears at the shitty book and instead, thought up several ways for revenge for the sheer blasphemy. Although admittedly petty, someone must pay. Someone must _pay_.

Any of her uncles would do because she honestly can't differentiate them apart. There's a reason why Kakashi always address them as a whole. It's too much of a bother to remember their names one by one.

* * *

6 years old

* * *

Kakashi is sweating and breathing heavily.

After lounging on her lazy ass as a baby, Kakashi tries to train her new body back into shape. She thinks her new mother would train her, but after two years of putting it off, she finally realizes that they did things differently here in this dimension.

Scratch that. Kakashi already noticed the difference from the start (she's not _stupid_ ) but she's still having too much fun terrorizing her uncles to bother about it.

Kakashi doesn't regret her decision though.

The horrified screams are definitely worth it.

Moving on.

Her stamina's shit and Kakashi's new body isn't doing her any favors. She apparently inherited her mama's petite stature, so Kakashi's having a harder time honing her muscles into a weapon. Her will is strong though, so with a certain green-spandexed man in mind, she promised to do twice- no _thrice_ the workout than usual next time. She can't do it this time because Kakashi doesn't want to push this frail body too much.

Kakashi contemplates shouting "youth" at top of her lungs in the memory of her "eternal rival" as she finishes her final lap around the clearing, but deems it as an overkill to do so. No.

Gai's brutal training regime will be enough.

Kakashi isn't that insane yet to emulate Gai's lotus blossom references and youthfulness. Nope. Not yet, and if Kakashi would have her way, not _ever_.

But Kakashi needs all the help she can get.

After all, she can't use her chakra anymore.

* * *

Kakashi, when she first came into this dimension, didn't feel an ounce of chakra in herself or in her surroundings. She chalked it up to her young age and the issue slipped her mind as she became increasingly preoccupied with her new family.

She tried tapping into it from time to time over the years, but her continuous meditations prove to be fruitless. It seems that there really isn't any chakra here and, after suffering a small breakdown at the thought, she adapted as she always has and survived.

After a few months though, there is a breakthrough.

There's a power in this world. There's a power inside her. Not chakra, no, but something akin to it. When she becomes aware of the swirling mass inside her, Kakashi feels energized beyond belief. It makes her feel that she can do anything and everything with adrenaline pumping in her veins. It's what she feels before a good fight, anticipating a skillful spar with an equally powerful jounin.

Kakashi only tries using it recently in her training and, surprisingly, it gives her the strength she imagines Gai must have as a taijutsu master. A punch could break trees, when she tries it once but it seems like her body is not strong enough to handle the strain. It drains her a bit too so she strives to train herself harder to get used to the feeling.

At first, her mama is amused at Kakashi's so-called "training" but after seeing her potential and the broken arm that took weeks to heal after trying her power at a decidedly big rock, her mother decides to help her out a bit.

Surprisingly, like Kakashi, her mother favors unusual methods in training her subordinates. Yes, her mama has subordinates because she's apparently a high-ranking military officer in this dimension, one that whips soldiers into shape.

Kakashi, along with training her speed, stamina, strength and flexibility, is now taking up ballet with some of her more foolish uncles that dared laugh at her pink tutu the other day.

It was strangely fun and Kakashi's toying with the idea of incorporating some of the moves in her fighting style.

She could do without the pink ensemble though.

Although Kakashi addresses herself as a girl, she still can't let go the vestiges of her manly pride behind.

She resolved to innocently rip the costume into shreds the next time one of her uncles does the laundry as punishment.

Kakashi still had to cover her bases, after all.

* * *

9 years old

* * *

Kakashi hides behind Uncle Peter - the odd one she probably likes the most out of the set of uncles she was gifted with because of his hobby of making pretty but lethal weapons - in consternation.

Her mama, apparently, wants her to go to an infernal place filled with little snotty demons for Kakashi's "own good".

Yes.

She's going to school.

 _School_. The horror. Kakashi couldn't help but stagger a little when she heard the news from her mother.

Looking up at the curly-haired man in pleading, she tries her best in convincing him to her side. After all, he slips her some golden-tipped daggers sometimes. In Kakashese, that meant he's practically wrapped around her finger. Kakashi's sure with a bit of eyelash-batting, she can get her way. She can gulp down any remaining pride down to use her er- _feminine_ wiles if it comes down to it.

Kakashi takes a moment – only a moment, though - to close her eyes in regret.

Yes, Kakashi is willing to go _there_ and _beyond_ if it meant going without the whole school shebang.

The tattered pieces miraculously left of her ego were a small price to pay if it means she can get out of this shit.

"Uncle Peter. I'm okay being home-schooled. I like spending time with all of my uncles and mama. Don't you guys want me here anymore?" Kakashi pouts prettily, making sure the angle of the sun hits her just right for maximum effect.

Her uncle puts up a good fight, but she can see him weakening. Kakashi doesn't blame him. She is disgustingly adorable, after all. All of her uncles were weak in face of the dere-dere attitude she sometimes pulls out of her ass when she needed something from them. Even with all the pranks and mind-games she subjects them in mind, they still fall for it. Masochists, all of them are.

It gives Kakashi hope when he proceeds to turn to her mother and open his mouth to speak. It was quickly dashed, however, when he stops then shudders in fear from the sparkly smile her mother is wearing.

...She can't really blame him. That particular expression connotes bad, bad things.

The man coughs to hide his lapse in composure – not that he was fooling anyone - and ruffles her dark hair fondly instead. "Amirah. Sarah's right. You should spend time with children your age. It's not healthy to spend all of your time training with foolish old men." He attempts to say wisely. Protests come from the other uncles watching the show. "Besides, I know you can handle it. You'll make friends in no time."

Puffing her cheeks up huffily, Kakashi sets her sights on her other uncles for help. Moving in front of the rest of them smoothly, she widens her eyes and clasps her hands in pleading. "Uncle John, Uncle Russel?" She asks, blinking her lashes profusely. "Uncle Matt? Uncle Sirius? Please? Uncle Zane?" When not a sound was heard, she sighs and continues dramatically – hand on her heart just _because_. "Uncle Emmett? Please side with me, at least? They abandoned me all. Help me convince, mama."

Frozen from shock, Kakashi's uncles look at her uncomprehendingly. Wincing from the stupefied look on their face, Kakashi decides that they won't be able to help her either in their current state. Just her _luck_. They decided to get stunned over her shit this _time_. Damn it. She knows she should have built their tolerance to that particular psychological attack first.

"Mou. Amirah. We talked about this, didn't we?" Her mama says soothingly as she rests her hands on Kakashi's shoulders. "Come on, dear or you'll be late for your first class. You know that the military base is far from your new school and mama has a lot to do today."

Caving in at the unspoken warning, Kakashi wilts and tries to look like a kicked puppy as a last ditch effort. It fails when not even one glances at her, traitorous bastards that they are. Saying an imperceptible farewell, Kakashi drags her feet in defeat as she is lead to her fate.

* * *

 **Omake #1** : Where Sarah Collins is a very badass mother.

* * *

Sarah Collins is a very smart woman.

She hasn't clawed her way to the top in the military for nothing, so even though she loves her daughter very much, she knows that Amirah is, for the lack of better word, strange.

Since her daughter was a baby, Sarah was mindful of the intelligence Amirah has. Her daughter is very aware of everything that's happening to her, even as an infant she was not very fussy and would only cry when she needed her nappy change. She's also advanced for her age, walking and talking at the age of one.

Amirah has been the light of the military base since she was born. Her _mischievousness_ made the place lively and her persistence is awe-inspiring. Even at a young age, her daughter worked hard in overcoming her dyslexia and in training her body. Beating up new recruits is one of their bonding time as a mother and daughter and Sarah accepts the eccentricities that come with the package.

Although Amirah's birth has generated some backlash for Sarah, she doesn't really mind. She couldn't care less about the insults from the people around her. They could all go to hell for all she cared, because she refuses to think loving someone she couldn't have as a mistake. Without _him_ , she wouldn't have Amirah and she wouldn't trade Amirah for anything in the world.

However, as much as Sarah would love to keep her daughter safe by her side, she knows that Amirah needs all the protection she can get. Sending her to school is a risk that needs to be done because Sarah needs to find a way to contact the one who would lead her daughter to safety. Her daughter's not getting any younger and, from what Ares told her before he left, monsters are coming.

Sarah hopes this risk would pay off because if it wouldn't, god or not, she would find a way to torture her former lover's hide slowly and painfully. She can forgive him for leaving her but if any harm comes to her daughter, blood would flow. She would make sure of it.

Waving farewell at her sulking daughter, Sarah drives off to _tort_ \- ahem _train_ more recruits.

The level of quality in the military academy must have lowered if they can be easily beaten by her nine-year-old kid.

* * *

 **Omake #2** : Where Kakashi is a good caretaker of pets.

* * *

Kakashi sulks and looks outside the window of her mother's car blankly – feeling a lot like a main character of b-grade movie but going with it anyway because her mood practically deserves a melancholy background song.

Despite her mother's low-opinion of her social skills, Kakashi knows can interact with people her age just fine thank you very much. Her idiosyncrasies aside, she's pretty normal – or as normal as a reincarnated shinobi can be. Like, Kakashi even ditched the reading porn in public thing and the lateness because the existence of her mama was enough incentive to get her shit together.

She's tame compared to Gai, at least.

And she is _not_ lying about the social skills.

As far as Kakashi is concerned, it is _easy_ handling prepubescent kids.

As she wisely advised to her fellow jounin-sensei's in the past – not that they ever listened to her mind you -, treat them like puppies. Pat them in the head when they did something good, rough them up if they did otherwise, and give them enough space so they could learn independence and initiative.

And, Kakashi - Kakashi's a _pro_ in taking care of puppies.

Just ask her ninken.

Not Pakkun though, because the pug's a sassy, sassy thing, but the others worships her just fine.

...It worked on her cute little genin, at least. And every other genin she had ever handled after that.

To get back to her point, however, she can interact with kids her own age. Quite well, in fact. But just because she can doesn't mean she actually _likes_ to do so.

She can actually feel her soul curling inwards at the thought of being thrown in with immature brats.

"We're here." Her mother says excitedly as they stopped in front of a huge, brownstone building. Sticking her head out of the window, Kakashi winces a little when she sees the fancy stone archway and preppy design of the building. Damn it all to hell, Goode High School seems to be the kind of school stuck-ups and snoots went to.

She wonders if she could still run for it.

The rumbling sound of the car's engine cut off.

It sounds oddly foreboding.

Shit.

* * *

 **Omake #3** : Where Kakashi discovers gender-specific rooms are a thing.

* * *

Kakashi stands outside the comfort room uncomfortably – valiantly ignoring the stares people shot her as she experiences a bit of existential crisis.

Damn it. She knows she should have peed in the house first. She shares with her mama so it wasn't an issue but...well.

Kakashi wonders if she can pee in the garden instead.

"Do you need help?" A kind-looking man with salt and pepper hair starts behind her. He gestures towards the door that says female in it. "The girls toilet's here."

Kakashi turns and hopes her face isn't as red as she thought. "Er- thank you, sir." She says perfunctorily.

The man – likely a teacher – seems to misunderstand her reaction and explains good-naturedly. "We have students with dyslexia here so no need to be shy or embarrassed. We're an understanding bunch here." He smiles. "It's fine."

With the teacher's gaze on her, Kakashi takes a deep breath and marches towards the door – dragging her feet in dread. The door creaks almost forbiddingly as she opens it inch by inch and the sight that greets her-

The sight that greets her is disappointingly anti-climactic. Clean cubicles line up to the side with a neat set of mirrors and sinks on the other. There isn't a soul to be seen.

Kakashi shuts her eyes for a moment at the stupidity of it all.

This is ridiculous.

 _She_ is being ridiculous.

After Kakashi does her business, she shakes her head ruefully on her way out.

Her uncles' idiocy is rubbing off on her, damn it. That's, like, the only conclusion possible. Kakashi's supposed to be desensitized to this, for kami's sake.

Seriously. Kakashi sighs. Why is she making such a big deal out of this?

(Kakashi squashes the voice inside her screaming out how everything isn't real. How this is an illusion and she's just fooling - deluding herself that she's fine. That she's fine that she can't just die. That she's fine being played with gods and dancing to their tune because of their fuck-ups. That she's fine that everything she knew and everything she worked hard for was gone in a blink. Kami, even her gender's taken away from her like it was nothing.

Is she even Kakashi – a name she turns to for comfort so she wouldn't forget - anymore?

Stepping into the girl's toilet, as absurd as the thought is, seems like a step. And it isn't for the better.

She isn't _fine_. Not by a long shot.

But she acts like she was because, maybe if she tries hard enough, she won't break.

She can't afford do that.

Not when she has a family – people to call _hers_ again.)

...

..

.

Moving towards her first class – Gym when she checks the schedule she is given with -, Kakashi pauses at the sight of furiously running kids around the building with a short buff-looking man screaming his head off.

"What's happening?" She asks a red-haired girl beside her discretely.

The girl grins hesitantly. "Coach Hedge likes to make us run laps on our first day of school sometimes. He says it's to whip us back into shape." She gestures towards the changing room on the other end. "You're new, right? Um. We change to our uniforms, there."

Kakashi nods. "Thank you. I-"

"What are you doing, brats?" The buff-haired man booms out impatiently, startling them. "Come on. Get to it! Time's a wasting."

Kakashi runs and follows the girl 's lead – walking inside the girl's changing room unthinkingly.

She freezes at the sight she is greeted with.

It takes a lot of effort for her to get moving and start changing into the clothes her mother packed into her bag as numerous girls walk around in their underclothes.

Kakashi inhales.

Exhales.

Then, she turns around in her own nook and grudgingly accepts that this would be her life now.

(And no.

She can't do anything about it.)

* * *

Beta'd by **xX I. AM. BEASTXx**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

-Where Kakashi kicks ass and gets "saved" by an insane goat-man-

* * *

With her amber eyes flashing irritatedly, an 11-year-old Kakashi makes a very intimidating picture as she impatiently waits for her mama to come pick her up. As much as she liked making people wait in her previous life, she doesn't appreciate getting the same treatment. Especially when she's sharing more time and air than she should with simpering, blabbering brats she's been forced to spend most of her time with for the past two years.

Don't get her wrong. It's not like she _hates_ her so-called schoolmates. No, Kakashi truly can't exert that much effort for something so insignificant.

She just doesn't _like_ them.

Kakashi freely admits that it's not much of an improvement but, seriously, whose bright idea is it for her make friends with immature brats with nothing on their minds but makeup, boys or sports? Her mama, that's who! Kakashi recognizes the fact that it's illogical to blame her new mother, since it's not like Sarah knows that her daughter's secretly a dimension-travelling male shinobi in his late twenties with a bit of perversion - hah! - and a mountain of psychological issues. (She doesn't wish to get thrown into what they call a mental hospital, no. Nuh-uh. Even the thought makes her shudder. It's a building that she half-suspects exists just to be the bane of her existence. It's a building embodying two of the things she would touch with a ten-foot pole. Her questionable mental health and a hospital. Ugh.) But, even after knowing and understanding all this, she can't help but sulk. (Yes, sulk. She does that now when she realizes how piss-poor her manly pride is. Why not take the whole cake, right?)

She's not even allowed to move up a grade and graduate earlier like she did before! Her mother makes it clear every time Kakashi asks because she always reasons out that she wants her daughter to interact with people "her own age". Snort. She's not doing that. Not a chance in hell. Kakashi's content with learning and absorbing topics and subjects available in the library and on the surprisingly advanced computers anyway.

Kakashi can hardly tolerate the academy students from her previous life and they're leagues more mature than the children here. Add the fact that she's a genius among prodigies and how emotionally-stunted she is, is it any wonder why she feels like this opportunity is akin to torture?

But, Kakashi digresses. It's not all bad. It sure beats getting trained as a killer from a young age, and the lessons are certainly interesting. Goode High School has a wide range of subjects she can pass the time with, although it's quite boring to take the same lessons again and again. It's interesting to know about the so-called laws in science - amusing to know, since she regularly broke it before as a shinobi -, the numerous civilizations and culture this world has gone through, and the advances in technology this dimension has achieved.

Kakashi still can't wrap her mind around the ideas of democracy, rights and peace. Unlike before, information and knowledge is freely shared, not hoarded. Innocent until proven guilty. A semblance of unity with hundreds of countries and lands where most children aren't used as tools and live a relatively long life without killing someone. Of course, it's not all fluffs and rainbows, but compared to _before_ \- compared to the world she was first born into, this is practically heaven. This was what many shinobi are fighting for. This was the dream that started with Madara and Hashirama when they founded Konohagakure, the Hidden Village in the Leaves. This was the reality she wishes she and her comrades had before.

There are downsides, yes. The justice system sucks ass - even more so than her previous life, damn it. She once studied the topic when she was bored and she immediately realized how the process is too long and there are a bunch of holes in the so-called laws that could be easily exploited by half-competent jackasses. There's also the usual depravity of humans to consider, but, all in all, Kakashi can't help but cry manly tears (just once, though!) when she realized how far this civilization has gone.

Kami, she feels like Gai when she remembers that particular experience.

And speaking of Gai, a boisterous call from a particularly loud teacher interrupted her brooding.

Turning around impatiently, she barely stops herself from flinching in shock when she recognizes the wispy goatee and buff physique. It's Coach Hedge, her gym teacher. He's the coach of the school's baseball team apparently, since he always carries this piece of metal called a "baseball bat" – a tool used in one of the sports practiced in this dimension - even in his free time. The man oddly reminds her of Gai with his loudness and penchant for challenging anything that moves.

Although described as a slave driver by one of her classmates, the man is a good teacher. Kakashi finds the teaching style passable since she enjoys any form of training in this dimension. However, the similarities between him and her long time comrade unnerve her a bit. Kakashi observes him inconspicuously at first - on the lookout for the chance that maybe Gai got reincarnated here too -, however the only thing that she got from it was how disgustingly messy the coach eats and how odd he walks. For someone with a supposed leg injury, Coach Hedge runs abnormally fast.

Visibly limping towards her, Coach Hedge growls out gruffly. "Oi, Collins. Your mother called and said she'll be late. She said you can wander to the library or garden while waiting, if you want to."

Nodding politely in response, Kakashi stifles the urge to sigh and decides to just borrow a book in the library about her current culture of interest. She's dabbling in the Greeks this time. A creature Kakashi saw the other day has one eye and a considerable resemblance to what the civilization dubbed as the "Cyclops". She's curious about the genjutsu that seems to appear randomly whenever monsters like these "Cyclops" appear and Kakashi ponders if she can use it for her own uses next time.

Kakashi takes a moment to pity her poor uncles before contemplating the sheer number of trolling possibilities if she succeeded in her research.

Poor bastards.

She would have felt for them more if they weren't such entertaining targets for humiliation and mind-fuckery. Kakashi needs to get her fix somewhere and well, they're right _there_. It's just lady luck work, she tells you. Besides, Kakashi's not even hurting them that much.

Their egos could use the down-time anyway.

* * *

Kakashi idly wonders if this is karma biting her in the ass from all the stunts she pulled before in her previous life.

After staying a bit in the library, she decided on exploring the school's garden for a change of pace. Kakashi thinks it would be a good opportunity to polish her "reading while walking" skills as well as a way to get comfortable with the place's layout. The garden is said to be quite beautiful and one of the pride of Goode High School, but Kakashi hadn't been able to visit before due to being enamored with the number of literary pieces in the library.

To quote one well-known saying in this world, she's hitting two birds with one stone.

...Or three birds, since there's a horse-rooster abomination in front of her now.

With the head and forequarters of a horse, and the wings and hindquarters of a rooster, the monster is terrifying. At least the bijuu from her previous life resembled real animals, albeit bigger with horrifying destructive powers. This abomination, on the other hand, seems to be a science experiment gone horribly wrong. It looks worse than Orochimaru's creatures for kami's sake, and that's saying a lot since she his minions were absolutely horrendous.

The horster – a clever name in her opinion since in her head, horse plus rooster equals to well, _horster_ \- seems unaware of Kakashi's presence at the moment, but she doesn't let herself relax. Kakashi's experienced enough to realize that there's a very slim chance that she could escape without getting its attention or noticed because the damn horster's blocking her path.

Careful not to make any sudden movements, Kakashi puts down the book in her hands, pulls out one of the daggers she's always kept on her person, and approaches the horster quietly. Her shinobi training from before kicks in and her feet make no sound they glide silently on the grass. Even with the element of surprise in her favor, Kakashi knows that she's only got, at most, two hits to slay the monster and she needs to make them count.

Readying her hand to strike its hind-legs viciously, Kakashi's hand jerks and only brushes the monster's chicken butt when it suddenly moves towards something that makes a violent war cry near the school building. She looks on in horror and incredulity when she sees her precocious gym teacher, Coach Hedge - who oddly, if Kakashi's eyes are not deceiving her, has goat legs -, charge the horster seemingly without a plan or whatsoever. Growling at the sheer stupidity - it's like _Naruto_ , all over again damn it! -, she pushes herself to catch up to the surprisingly nimble monster and throws one of her daggers to divert its attention. However, this move seems futile when the incredibly foolish goat-man actually meets the rushing threat halfway, swings his trusty baseball bat valiantly and gets knocked out to unconsciousness.

Shit.

The level of damage her teacher gets isn't missed by Kakashi and, with the principles passed onto her by Obito and her tou-san, Sakumo, her amber eyes flash dark red angrily. Her rage burns almost unbearably inside her before it cools into an icy bloodlust. With her mind unnervingly clear, she discards and modifies numerous strategies to make the abomination hurt and gush blood, while running purposefully towards it. As she dodges a strong kick from the horster and leaps forward in order to stab its eyes and slit its neck, she absentmindedly notes how the horster seems to freeze at the sheer power Kakashi's pouring out.

Hm. Something to consider later.

She hums pleasantly as the monster gets out one final screech of horror when Kakashi's attack strikes true before vaporizing into a yellow dust of acrid sulfur.

Taking a moment to compose herself and ignore the powerful urge inside her that craves more blood, Kakashi picks up the book she dropped earlier and searches for a specific page.

Kakashi laughs hysterically when she sees the name of the monster she fought. She just _knew_ she _read_ it earlier.

Hippalectryon.

The Greek name roughly translates to "Cock-Horse" in English.

Damn, if that's not enough evidence that some kami has it out for her then she's totally _gay_ for Gai.

(Which, by the way, she is not, no matter what her fellow jounin says. Kakashi has a healthy appreciation for the fairer sex thank you very much. Even if Gai's really nice, he's really not her er...type.

...Too youthful for her to be honest.)

* * *

After an hour of waiting, Coach Hedge finally wakes up. Kakashi closes the book she had been perusing to pass the time and takes a deep breath to control herself.

Looking stoically at the man or - goat-man - who really shouldn't have intervened in the fight, Kakashi jumps down from the tree she is sitting on. She crouches in front of him, saying curtly. "Explain, please. What is a satyr like you doing here?"

Her gym teacher's face sours. Grimacing at the pain from the bruises on his head, he takes a moment to reply as he sits up in a more comfortable position. "Collins, I saved you from the monster didn't I? You could be more grateful, you brat."

With barely concealed amusement, Kakashi smiles and humors the satyr's delusions."Maa, if you say so Coach Hedge." Making a show of putting down the book on her hand slowly, Kakashi whips out one of her knives in a flash and points it in her teacher's neck.

"I'm not looking forward to joking around, soldier. The only reason why I didn't kill you is because I wanted to know why you tried to fight the Hippalectryon earlier. You're still a monster, are you not? Why did you charge him then?" she croons dangerously.

The satyr pales white for a moment before scowling. He replies in a faintly offended manner. "I'm a satyr. We're generally peace-loving creatures who search for half-gods like you and get them to Camp Half-blood."

Kakashi snorts.

Coach Hedge looks more offended, if that's even possible but, nonetheless, he continued. "It's my task to protect bratty, self-entitled brats like you and escort them safely to camp. You're generally hunted by monsters and Camp Half-Blood is where you'll be safe and trained." He offers her a business card, which Kakashi sees after a brief glance, contains an address of the so-called camp the satyr was advertising about.

Hm.

Kakashi stares at him consideringly - weighing his words and how truthful he is. After making him sweat nervously for several minutes, she hides the knife and deftly accepts the card – her eyes crinkling into half-moons in a semblance of a smile. "Is that so? Maa. Sorry about threatening you, then." She stands up lazily and slips into her more affable persona – acting, for all intents and purposes, like the previous minutes didn't just happen. She offers him her hand and is vaguely surprised when he accepted it despite of everything.

"Cruel, entitled brat." The satyr mutters under his breath incredulously.

"Not cruel, just cautious." Kakashi corrects. Stretching her body up, she beams innocently. "Besides, I'm letting you off easy. I generally kill first. If they're good, then I say sorry afterwards." She pats her teacher's face mockingly. "Aren't you lucky?"

Coach Hedge freezes, unnerved. He stays in that position as the bobbing ponytail of Kakashi disappears from sight.

Abruptly, his legs gave out in relief. "Damn brat. I wonder who her parents are." Shaking his head ruefully, the satyr pities himself for having the luck of recruiting her. He wonders if he can file for a transfer next time...

* * *

 **Omake #4** : Where Kakashi is actually really popular despite her hip and cool attitude.

* * *

Amirah Collins is a weird girl.

Jack Peters knows that from the start when he sees her startling amber eyes, delicate features and petite stature.

As a new student in Goode High School, Amirah is the main topic of the school grapevine for several weeks. Pretty, confident and self-assured, a high standing in Goode High School's social hierarchy was almost guaranteed.

...Almost, that is.

When she proceeds to beat talented - and influential - students one by one in every category possible -academics, sports, and even in extracurricular activities - and rebuffs every hand stretched in faux friendship, Amirah becomes the subject of envy and malicious gossip. Jack once tries to warn her about it, but the girl is either amazingly oblivious or unflinchingly aloof when she let the insults roll off her back. She thanks him politely though and seems almost amused at his concern.

Jack thinks she was quite insufferable, after that.

The bullying continues for several months and Jack is afraid that the girl he is _stalk-_ ahem _observing thoroughly_ would be subjected to a more cruel treatment, since she doesn't really fight back or speak up against it.

It turns out he needn't have worried. Those who physically manhandled her are dealt with quite thoroughly afterwards. The injuries are horrifying according to rumors and Amirah flies under the radar. The students - either in fear or boredom - stop talking about her so much and, after a year, she is seemingly just one of the faces in school.

Jack's interest doesn't wane though and he occasionally observes her when he has time.

* * *

When he sees a somewhat exhausted Amirah get in her mother's car, Jack squashes down the urge to say goodbye. He noticed her coming from the garden earlier and even though he wanted to approach her, he didn't have the guts to do so.

* * *

(What Jack doesn't know is that aside from him, numerous guys and girls that are strategically placed at the school gates are also observing Amirah in their own way.)

(...Poor Kakashi. Even after hopping into another dimension, she still needs to put up with fangirls and, now, fanboys with stalkerish tendencies.)

* * *

(On another note, Sarah wonders if her daughter notices the number of admirers she has. Looking at her stoic face though...probably not.

Her daughter may be a genius, but Amirah's oddly stupid when it comes to these things sometimes.)

* * *

Beta'd by **xX I. AM. BEASTXx**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

* * *

-Where Kakashi gets bugged to Camp-Half-Blood-

* * *

"Collins!" A voice calls out loudly.

Kakashi is on her way to the library, one of her usual haunts, but recognizing the caller and deeming it more trouble than it's worth, she abruptly turns on her heels and smoothly increases her pace.

She can return her borrowed book next time.

* * *

"Amirah!" the irritating voice that's been bugging her for the past month booms out in the hallway. "Collins! Woohoo!"

Restraining herself from giving a very distinct middle finger to the annoying satyr who's been screaming at her for the better part of the week, Kakashi ignores the holler and ducks towards her Advanced Mathematics class.

The teacher in that class is particularly strict and she's sure not even Coach Hedge would go against Mrs. Kerr's bubbly passive-aggressiveness. Her blonde teacher can work it like a pro and can even give Itachi a run for his money in that particular department.

(It's honestly kind of scary how her mama bonded with the Math teacher so quickly, but yay for her. She got more slack than most, at least. With the two's shared interests in guns and weaponry – a fact that was discovered after a particularly memorable Parent-Teacher Conference -, Mrs. Kerr's practically her mother's _bestie_. Seriously. She's not kidding. Kakashi is half-sure that if her mother wasn't as straight as they come, the two would have eloped together already.)

She doesn't heed the incredulous look of the students around and busies herself on reading more about the copy of the Odyssey that she's slipped inside her Math textbook. She pilfered it from one of her more well-read uncles - aside from the usual Icha-Icha-alike book - since Coach Hedge makes it difficult to stay in her usual place of leisure.

It's none of those people's concern anyway.

* * *

Kakashi feels a migraine coming on at the sight of another Camp Half-blood card slipped inside of her textbook. At the rate this is going, she'll get her previous hairstyle – gray in all its mess-up glory - way earlier than she should at this point. She's been finding a bunch on her locker and no matter how much she tries to destroy the papers from existence it would persistently appear again the next day.

Ripping the card viciously, Kakashi flinches when she, once again, hears Coach Hedge calling out to her. The man's been practically stalking her these days and she's getting fed up. She's usually a very patient person but the satyr can't get the fucking hint.

Kakashi's just grateful that she doesn't have to take that shit from his class because, luckily, right after the debacle with the cock-horse, the application for the gymnastics club she decided to join on a whim was accepted. It became an appropriate substitute for the Physical Education subject and makes her mama happy. The uniforms are tight-fitting (thank kami for small miracles because she doesn't have _boobs_...yet) and show more skin than Kakashi's used to, but she spent most of her previous life as a freaking veteran ANBU where modesty was overrated so she doesn't really mind per se. The gymnastics practices and moves are really quite helpful in polishing the new fighting style she's trying to fit in her slight build.

Truthfully, Kakashi's only issue is the competitions. As much as she's tried to hold back and hide the full extent of her ability, she is still consistently singled out by the instructor and chosen to represent the school in several competitions around the country. As much as she enjoys her mother's proud smiles, her uncles get so much of a kick out of it that Kakashi almost always mercilessly pranks them afterwards.

Not that it stopped them, the _gits_.

Pursing her lips in irritation, Kakashi tries to forget the admittedly enjoyable _tortu-_ ahem _pranking_ sessions and speedily flashed through some of her brilliant escape plans. The ones she usually uses to escape Gai's absurd challenges are sadly on the verge of being used up since the persistent satyr is surprisingly hard to evade, but one particular idea comes to mind.

Eyebrows scrunching up in concentration, Kakashi tries to employ a genjutsu-like illusion on the students around her. It's an ability she discovered a week ago – from her experiments based on the phenomenon regarding Cyclops she'd seen last month. It's still in the works since the only people she tried it with were her uncles and she practiced on them one at a time. It drains a bit of her energy reserves too so she's not sure if she can accomplish what she plans to do, but with sheer irritability and adrenaline powering her on, Kakashi quite sure she can make it.

She can concern herself with the consequences next time.

With the triumphant goat man standing in front of her none the wiser, Kakashi stifles a hysterical laugh as she sees how horrifyingly effective her illusion is. Several students actually scream and shriek in horror as they see the scarring image she employed.

"My eyes! My eyes!" one cries.

"It's burning! My eyes are burning!" another groans in despair.

For a moment, Kakashi actually feels a bit bad at the lost look on the satyr's face, but immediately gets over it when the people converge around them and let her escape. She knows the satyr means well, but she's...selfish.

Kakashi just got a family – a pack, again – and she's not leaving them unless it's necessary. Not if she can help it.

Forcing herself to move forward in spite of the painful pounding in her head, Kakashi allows herself a vindictive smile when she hears the strict voice of the Goode High School's principal.

If the students around him are perhaps notorious gossip-seekers that can spread the news to the whole school in a day and she maybe deliberately employed just when many people can witness the sight for maximum effect, well that's no one's business but her own.

Besides, the skimpy hot red bikini fits the man _well_.

...Damn, she's good.

* * *

When Coach Hedge shoots her a smug look at the side of the gate, Kakashi bristles and barely stops herself from sneering. The energy she spent on her prank the other day is still taking its toll and her already frayed temper is shorter than usual. If the goat-man doesn't watch himself, Kakashi's not sure she will be able to hold back from punting the man as far as she can. Appearances, be damned.

Coach Hedge, after her illusion stunt, stops his obviously unwanted advances for three whole days. Kakashi was suspicious when the teacher surprisingly gets no more than slap on the wrist for showing off more of himself than advisable, but when even the gossip about him stops; she has a sinking feeling that he can also make up illusions for his own purposes too. And with none of the backlash that she experienced, by the looks of it. Instead of getting angry however, her prank seems to exacerbate the goat-man's stubbornness shown by this determined glint in his eyes.

Needless to say, it makes Kakashi more wary.

When her mother comes to pick her up early, Kakashi scowls. She just knows that the satyr's behind it. The satisfied face practically screams it. No matter. He'll get what he's due next time. She's sure she can think of an appropriate _payback-_

"Amirah." Her mother says in a faintly reprimanding tone, interrupting her pleasant brooding session. "What's this about a summer camp, hm?"

"Nothing, mama." she smoothly replies, avoiding her mother's gaze.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Her mama says in her patented "I'm-so-disappointed-with-you" tone. It never fails to make Kakashi guilty and it does its magic now.

Kakashi's right-eye twitches. Damn it. "I didn't think it was important."

Ignoring the affronted look on her mother's face, Kakashi gets inside the back of the car immediately to discourage discussion.

"Amirah." Her mother repeats again woefully as she puts on her seat-belt and starts the car. "Stop being difficult."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"I'm not."

Her mother sighs and shakes her head exasperatedly. "Then why did you sit at the back? You only do that when you're hiding something."

Aw shucks. She's getting predictable. "It's nothing. I just read somewhere that it's safer, so I did."

"Are you saying my driving sucks?" Her mother replies mock-offendedly.

"Of course not." Kakashi says tactfully. "You're the best, mama."

"Uh huh?"

"Yes."

Closing her eyes, Kakashi tries feigning sleep and hopes that it will discourage her mother from asking questions she doesn't really want to answer. Not that it would, since her mama's more stubborn than Kakashi is, but that doesn't stop her from wishing otherwise.

"Amirah. Did something happen?" Her mother asks seriously.

"Nothing."

The car slows down and stops as the stop light in front goes red.

"You're just like your father." Her mother smiles fondly, catching her eyes in the rear view mirror. "So obstinate."

"My father?" Kakashi asks, intrigued. It isn't the first time her mother brings the topic up, but Kakashi thinks the subject is a sore issue since her uncles like to hem and haw whenever she tries to ask. She already deduces from Coach Hedge's continuous Camp-Halfblood pitch that he must be a god because as much as she acknowledges that her mom's bad-ass as heck, she doesn't have the touch of the divine. Kakashi doesn't really think about him much since it's kind of obvious that the man- er _god's_ kind of an asshat. Heck, he didn't even stick around when she was born, so even if Kakashi's new body shares the god's blood, she doesn't really care about him. If he discarded her mother as if she were just one of his numerous conquests - as if she's not the _best woman on earth hands down_ \- then her so called sperm-donor isn't worth her time.

For now, he's a decent conversation diversion at least.

"Who was he? Isn't he dead?" Kakashi starts flippantly.

"Goodness, Amirah! What made you think that?"

Kakashi deadpans. "He's not exactly here, is he? And you never really talked about him, so I wouldn't know."

"I didn't, did I? Well." Her mother sighs. "You inherited his eyes, you know."

For a moment, her mama looks heart-breakingly nostalgic as she moves the car forward. "The shape and gleam. They're beautiful. He...was beautiful. Definitely not a gentleman, but wild and fierce. An exceptional fighter." She takes a deep breath and avoids eye-contact. "He definitely has appeal, at least." Her mother laughs. "Like an animal, if you know what I mean."

"I'm eleven, mama. I'm not supposed to know that yet." Kakashi informs blandly.

Her mother smiles. "Well, he was a good soldier. Power wrapped around him like a cloak. He was dangerously charming and quite arrogant but somehow, with sheer bullheadedness, managed to wriggle himself a place in my heart." She pauses for a moment, seemingly hesitant. "Amirah. He would have loved you if he met you, you know. Don't-"

"Mama!" Kakashi abruptly whispers her voice faintly hysterical.

Her mother nodded. "Yes, yes. I understand if you kind of hate him-"

"Mama." Kakashi continues firmly. "As much as I love to hear more about that, I would like to raise a more pressing issue."

"Yes?"

"I'm bleeding." She says calmly, belying the way her pale face at the implications. "My skirt. _Bleeding_."

Her mother stops the car. "Oh."

Oh, indeed.

* * *

Kakashi would like to think she faces the cooing and the talk that follows after her first menstruation valiantly.

That, after her mother told her that "you're a woman now, darling!" and proceeded to talk about the birds and the bees along with future lingerie and pads shopping, she still has the composure befitting a former shinobi of her prowess.

She didn't.

It's humiliating. Her mother is looking at her worriedly – at the cracked, almost _broken_ look on her face and _she-_ she can't stop shaking.

Kakashi can't do this.

Stumbling inside a toilet of the gasoline station they stopped in – she can't bring herself to look at her mother's worried face -, Kakashi stares at the wall blankly.

She sighs.

Inhales.

(Kakashi pushes down the urge to laugh hysterically. She's not sure she can stop once she started and well- there's no need to worry her mother _more_.

She _can_ handle this.

 **She doesn't have a choice.** )

Exhales.

She knows she shouldn't have depended on her skill on compartmentalizing so much. It's not foolproof. It's legendary, yes - since she couldn't have possibly survived the shit she was handed with before without it - but even she can't deny the evidence when it's shoved upon her face repeatedly.

Kakashi was a man. A manly man with balls, libido and everything. Although slightly asexual, he reads Icha-Icha for kami's sake, so he's quite attached to the appendage between his legs.

Now she's a woman (or on the way to being one, at least) and she will grow boobs and her hips will... and...and... _puberty_.

Kakashi doesn't have an issue with the clothes or the pronoun used to address her, but she draws the line at being ogled at. She knows how teenage boys think and she doesn't like being seen as a piece of meat, damn it.

She rubs her face exasperatedly and stiffens when she hears the sound of a bullet going off. A hairy leg on top of the door of the cubicle Kakashi is in and her _mother-_

Her mother's _outside_.

Shit. She just can't get a break, can she?

Kakashi's form blurs as she opens the door with a bang and pauses at the sight of her mother facing down a giant-ass spider.

Kami. Is that a boss summon?

The sound thankfully shifts the attention of the monster from her mother to her, and it takes all of Kakashi's hard-earned speed to dodge the ferocious swipe from its hairy long legs. When the giant arachnid manages to attack again by shooting out a web out of its abdomen, Kakashi winces as she fails to roll away in time.

Her shoulder feels like an acid was dropped unto it.

She needs to finish this quickly.

Standing in front of her mother defensively, she whispers. "Mama. Let me handle this. Please."

"No." Her mother replies sharply – nudging her out of the way. "What are you saying Amirah? I'm not letting you get hurt." She loads her gun with another bullet and fires at the monster's legs one by one – making the spider stagger back and shriek. Her mother continues firing. However, as seconds passes by, Kakashi can see that the attacks aren't creating any serious damage. The spider's starting to treat them as nothing but stings.

"Amirah." Her mother starts seriously. "You're going to run. I can't hold it off much longer."

Kakashi shakes her head. "I'm not leaving you alone."

Before her mother can protest, Kakashi palms the daggers hidden on her person and runs as the whole world seems to slow down – brushing off the pain in her left arm and the ringing in her ears. Throwing her dagger at the monster's eyes with unerring accuracy, her eyes glow red as she unleashes the full force of her killing intent – freezing the monster into place.

Kakashi flips forward – twisting her body into complicated forms in order to avoid the acidic webs shot by the spider before latching on to an errant leg to finish the job. With a war cry, she plunges the dagger into the monster's head repeatedly until it turns into dust like every monster she battled so far.

Kakashi pants loudly before falling down to her knees in exhaustion. She curls up on herself as she struggles to get a hold of the bloodlust – the _power_ and killing intent she let out. When she feels a hand on her back, Kakashi fights the urge to shrug it off.

It's her mama.

Family.

 _Pack._

Kakashi deflates and sags into her mother's arms.

* * *

"Amirah. When did you started fighting this monsters?" her mother asks quietly as she hands Kakashi a jacket to hide the bloodstain on her skirt.

Kakashi takes the time to answer the question and studiously avoids her mother's gaze. After the fight, her mama became unusually solemn and serious. It unnerved her. She knows she can't postpone the inevitable though, so after a few moments, Kakashi replies. "Since last month, mama."

Her answer is met with silence. For a few minutes, the sound of cloth tearing fills the room as her mother attempts to bandage Kakashi's wounded arm as best as she can. After doing so, they both walk outside quietly. Her mother pacifies the worried staff who heard the noise. Kakashi stays quiet.

When they enter the car, Kakashi makes sure to sit in the front this time.

"Last month?" Her mother's voice cracks. She sighs tiredly. The car starts with a rumble. "Am I right to assume that it's already been explained by the satyr in your school?"

"Yes." Kakashi affirms. "Coach Hedge informed me of a so-called camp where half-gods like me can be protected. He calls it Camp Half-blood and as the summer approaches, he's been particularly persistent."

Her mama suddenly stiffens, tightening her grip on the wheel. "He told you that you're a demigod?"

Kakashi nods.

Her mother scowls, visibly vibrating in anger. "How many monsters have you faced since you found out?"

She hesitates. "Seven, including the spider."

Her mother gasps. "Seven."

Kakashi looks at her mother worriedly when she notices how her mama struggles to take control of herself. Her anxiety increases when her mother's face suddenly turns impassive and unyielding.

"Amirah." her mother states, resolutely looking at the road in front of her. "You're going to contact Coach Hedge tomorrow and ask about this camp. You're going to stay there during the summer-"

"No." Kakashi interrupts flatly.

"Yes, you will."

"No. I can take care of mys-"

"Yes. You will." Her mother repeats calmly.

"Mama. _Listen_ to me." Kakashi pleads. "I can't-"

"Listen? No. You will listen, Amirah." Her mother bites out coldly. "I can't lose you. You need to be protected because. I. Can't. _Lose_. _You._ That shit of a fucking satyr, once he made you aware of who you are, increased the risk. By the sheer number of monsters flocking around you lately, I can't take the chance. The only reason why you weren't attending that camp earlier in the first place is because your father, the prick, left without warning."

"I don't want to leave! I'm not abandoning you to face all those monsters alone." Kakashi rebuts vehemently. "I can't lose you or my uncles either."

"You're the reason why the monsters are there in the first place."

Kakashi flinches as if she's been struck.

Her mother visibly softens and deflates at the sight. Stopping the car at side of the road once more, she faces Kakashi fully and puts her hands on her shoulders.

"Amirah. I love you. You know that." Her mother says softly. "I...I don't want you to get hurt. You're my treasure, the best thing that happened in my life. But what if you can't handle the next monster that comes after you? I can't take that chance as much as I want you near me."

Struggling not to choke up at the revelation, Kakashi acquiesces and nods.

* * *

 **Omake #5** : Where Coach Hedge discovers what it means to be on top of Sarah's shit list.

* * *

Gleeson Hedge doesn't know if he's being paranoid or what but, he is pretty sure someone has it for him.

For the past few days, he has been tripped by brats, slipped into numerous floors, failed to get his guacamole fix, found his baseball bat vandalized, been back-talked by his students, and experienced ice cold treatment from almost all the female teachers around the building.

It's baffling.

It would have been fine if there are intervals, at least, but there aren't.

He just can't get a break.

Hedge sits down on the chair in his assigned cubicle – eager to relax for once – when the chair's legs suddenly breaks down from his weight.

He groans under his breath when he only gets snickers and titters from his shitty colleagues for his plight. Paul, the only one who seems to understand, isn't here so he's all alone.

Hedge closes his eyes.

That. is. it. After dealing with that brat, Amirah, he's going to ask for a transfer.

He's going to offer some of his food tonight too, just in case he angered some gods for some reason or the other.

...Hedge is too old to deal with this shit.

* * *

(Ares quirks his lips in a smile at the sight of the old satyr's suffering.

Sarah was always so vicious. Getting the help of their daughter's fans was brutal. Not to mention that blonde woman who impresses, even him, in her ways. His previous lover's best friend managed to single-handedly destroy the reputation of the satyr by speaking carefully chosen words to the right people. The satyr's reputation crumbled faster than one can say "demigod".

Damn, Sarah's amazing. There's a reason why he loved that woman.

The god laughs wickedly.

Ares wonders what he can do to help next time.)

* * *

Beta'd by **xX I. AM. BEASTXx**


	5. Bonus: Drabbles for IFD2018

**Summary:** Amirah Collins, formerly known as Kakashi Hatake, fangirls on very...questionable materials.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto and Percy Jackson & the Olympians are not mine.

 **Note:** Drabbles for International Fanworks Day 2018 of Ao3

* * *

 **1.**

After a hard day of training new recruits, Sarah Collins is looking forward to a relaxing evening with her daughter. Have some cuddle time here and there with her precious little prodigy who's honestly been growing too fast these days and spend the night watching sappy movies.

Much to her disappointment, however, she realizes that those plans could kiss themselves goodbye when once she gets inside the living room, catches sight of an image that set her blood pressure rising.

"Amirah Collins. What in the world are you reading?" Sarah asks, her voice taking on a particularly strained tone. Amirah - her _nine-year-old_ adorable, _innocent_ daughter - is holding a very well known erotic book. A book that shouldn't have, in any way or form, be on a pre-teen's child possession.

Especially on _her_ pre-teen's child possession.

Sarah wants to kill someone.

"Fifty Shades of Gray, Mama." Amirah replies absentmindedly, not even raising her head and, for all intents and purposes, absorbed with what she's reading at the moment.

"Oh." Sarah says mildly. "Why are you reading that then?"

"It's interesting." Her daughter mumbles lazily. "I was expecting a book concerned with the grays in life at first. You know, how good and bad isn't really clear cut and stuff but this is really... _interesting_ like-" Amirah coughs when she finally realizes who she was just talking to. Looking up warily, she continues in a much louder voice while discretely hiding the book on the pillow behind her. "Welcome home, Mama. How's your day?"

Sarah smiles. "Give that book to me, _please_."

Amirah beams in return, walking away from the sofa to give her mother a hug. "What book, Mama?"

"You're too young to read that." Sarah whispers on her daughter's ear. She pats Amirah's back gently. "Give it to me. _Now_."

"Why?" Her daughter pouts. "It was beautifully written and I've learned so many words like-" Sarah widens her smile. "Meep." Amirah squeaks.

"Where did you get the book from?"

"Here." Amirah hands the book in disappointment. "The uncles left it in a rush this morning."

Sarah's smile turns sharp and, without another word, left the room silently.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Sarah, Kakashi's sporting a smug grin of her own when she faintly hears the screams and shrieks from outside.

Although she is kind of bummed out that she lost her Icha-Icha replacement, Kakashi is still glad that her uncles got what they deserved.

Not standing up for her with the homeschooling, would they?

Another revenge complete.

.

.

.

 **2.**

"Wow. She looks hot." A voice comments brightly beside his shoulders.

Emmett Dare nods in agreement, changing the angle of the magazine for a better look. "Yeah. The pose was amazing and the body _whoo_ \- It was perfect. Totally on point." When he hears agreeing noises, he glances behind him conspiratorially. "Like _look_ at those brea-"

Emmett stops, falters and feels his heart skip.

"Amirah." He says tiredly, deflating. "What are you doing here?"

Closing the Playboy magazine in his hands with a snap, Emmett frantically tries to think of ways to hide the material while trying to keep his cool. He learned his lesson. He doesn't want another punishment from Sarah, thank you very much.

"I was just looking!" Amirah protests. "They were really hot. What's wrong with appreciating beauty, hm? It's not like they're in the nude."

"You're too young for this." He attempts to explain patiently.

"I'm not." Amirah argues. "It's not like I won't have what they would in the future. Theirs are just...bouncier, bigger and... _wow_."

Emmett shakes his head in exasperation. "I'm not dealing with this."

..

..

..

 **3\. - Bonus: In the Future -**

"Percy. I have to go." Amirah urges frantically, her amber eyes sparkling. "I can't miss this. It's really important, you know."

Percy Jackson sighs, looks at the heavens and wonders what in Zeus' name did he do to deserve this. Really. Why? Why gods why?

He'll get Annabeth for this.

"We. have. a. _mission_." Percy stresses. "Mission. M.I.S.S.I.O.N. This is not a good time to goof off! I- _Amirah_!"

"What?" Amirah replies, walking away from him distractedly. "You spelled mission right. Good job, by the way."

"That's not what I'm talking about, damn it." Percy spits out. "This is no time to watch _Fifty Shades Darker_ when there's this prophecy-"

"Nah. Don't worry about it, you worrywart. Prophecy's will happen in their own time and there's nothing I or we can do to change it." Amirah glances at him seriously. "I would know."

Percy shuts up.

He is about to apologize or say anything, but decides to forget about it when Amirah drolly continues. "Even if you do have super toilet water powers, you couldn't stop that blasted things. It will happen. So relax. Buy me a popcorn and watch hot erotic scenes on screen or leave and be boring elsewhere. It's their premier night and I'm not gonna miss this."


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

* * *

-Where Kakashi meets her godly side of the family-

* * *

With her bag placed defensively on her lap, Kakashi tries to ignore the satyr beside her as she looks outside the window of the taxi they're both in blankly.

It was difficult convincing her mother to let her go unattended with Coach Hedge - since much to Kakashi's amusement and pity, the goat-man got on her mother's shit list due to his half-assed assumptions - but Kakashi is adamant. It still felt like a slap to the face knowing that she was the main reason for the monsters flocking around their place and she has a peculiar feeling in her gut that the journey there wouldn't be easy. She certainly will not endanger any of family again now that she knows the situation.

It still smarts knowing how ignorant and arrogant she was about everything.

Kakashi knows it's idiotic, stupid and irrational to continuously wallow in self-pity and hatred, since no one was hurt in the first place but she can't- just can't stop blaming herself.

Knowing that they could have been injured or worse, killed, just because she was there, just because she _existed-_

Well, the realization hurt like hell.

Kakashi tries her best to put on a show for her mama and uncles, but she didn't think she convinced her mother much. Her mama always did have this weird intuition-thing when it comes to her and instead, just hugged her tightly before she left, whispering discreetly about caring for the handgun they packed the other night. Although Kakashi doesn't really care much for guns since, as much as they were a fad in this world, they're unwieldy and loud (not that it affected her skill in the art since one can never be too sure when it would come handy), she appreciated the act for what it's worth and murmured her thanks.

Her uncles on the other hand...

It's kind of insulting how relieved they were when they heard she won't be staying for the summer. They barely even hid it, the shits. Not that she could blame them since her pranks have admittedly been increasingly creative as she tried to use her genjutsu-like ability in numerous ways, but they could have acted otherwise! Don't they know common courtesy? Tch.

Her Uncle Peter gave her another set of daggers though. There's a reason why he's her most tolerated uncle. The signature gold on the edge of the knives seems more prominent, but it's sharp and crafted well so she accepted it gratefully.

Kakashi stiffens.

Something's wrong.

Catching sight of a glint of metal on the side mirror, Kakashi heeds the tug in her stomach screaming trouble and sits up. "Can you stop the car, please? Here's the money. Just step on it as you turn back. Thank you." She announces resignedly.

Pushing the satyr out and ignoring his protests about how they're not there yet, Kakashi smiles at the confused face of driver, slings her bag on one shoulder, and drags the satyr forward.

"We'll just walk there, yes?" Kakashi says lightly as they walk through several quaint country houses and hills - barely registering the sound of the taxi's screech as it turns and leaves. "No need to bother civilians who had no business here after all, hm?"

Gesturing for the satyr to take the lead, Kakashi silently readies her daggers and waits warily for the show to start.

"But-"

Kakashi grins threateningly, baring her teeth. "Move. Now."

"Okay." Coach Hedge replies meekly.

* * *

Kakashi bites down a wince as she parries a brutal blow from the persistent monster who has been impervious to her attacks so far. The huge-ass Cyclops seems to be focused on creaming her to mush and as it once again brought the long metal post in its hands down heavily, she hurriedly flips away to dodge the attack.

With a quick look on her surroundings, Kakashi curses when she sees the previously cowed satyr coming forward to tackle the monster's leg in a vengeance. What the hell is this goat-guy's problem? Does he have a death wish? He's too reckless, damn it.

Kakashi tries to save Coach Hedge from his own stupidity but unfortunately, before she can do so, the satyr is knocked out near a huge pine tree oddly humming in power after an annoyed flick from the monster. Calculating her chances, she let her eyes go red as she hastens her pace and jumps as high as she can towards the Cyclops with her hands poised into burying her daggers on its head. For good measure, Kakashi nimbly wraps herself on one of its shoulders after her previous attack and viciously slashes the cyclops's neck, removing the head from its body.

She is smirking darkly in satisfaction when the decapitated monster helplessly flails in panic before disintegrating into ash.

For a few moments, Kakashi takes the time to catch her breath and recover from the effects of the bloodlust. As much as it help her in fights, it's important that she cools off afterwards. It makes her more sadistic, cruel tendencies appear to the surface more than usual and makes her crave blood or start fights. It's nothing she can't handle, since Kakashi controls her emotions with all the finesse of an effective dictator, but it never hurt to be cautious. Kakashi has this uneasy premonition that it will be nothing short of disastrous if she slips.

After checking herself for injuries and retrieving her weapons, Kakashi lugs the satyr in a one-armed lift with her bag on her other arm and makes her way to the huge, fancy farmhouse on top of the hill. The tree, based on the power it's projecting, seems to be a boundary line for the camp Coach Hedge was referring to. The way it is practically vibrating with warmth and protection reminds Kakashi of the chakra-saturated trees in Konoha.

It's kind of nostalgic, actually.

Spotting a group of teenagers with startlingly bright blond hair - not unlike those sported by Naruto and Minato-sensei - on the wooden porch, Kakashi raises her brow sardonically when not even one offers her help as she carries her former Gym teacher to the best of her abilities. Getting kind of annoyed (since as much as she tried to get back to her previous physical condition, her petite stature is working against her and the satyr is not, in any way or form, _light_ ), she considers just ditching all of this since her morning's been crappy from the start and dumping Coach Hedge on the side.

The way they're staring at her dumbly doesn't really help because Kakashi, for the life of her, can't understand what their _problem_ was.

Fortunately for Coach Hedge, the decision is torn out of her hands when one eventually approaches and shoulders the satyr from her. The kid doesn't seem to be older than her body's physical age and his sheepish, hesitant smile is admittedly endearing.

Kakashi sniffs. At least someone here has manners. She glances at the others judgmentally.

"Hi. I'm Will."

"Amirah." She smiles politely. "Can I talk to the camp director, please? I just wanted to get the orientation over and done with."

"What about your wounds?" He says worriedly.

Kakashi glances at the scratches on her arms dismissively. "It's just superficial."

"I'll lead you there then." A voice suddenly booms from behind, making her tense a little. Turning around warily, Kakashi can't help but gasp slightly at the sight of a legit half-man, half-horse.

A _centaur_.

Damn, it was magnificent - kind of awe-inspiring actually. It manages to drain her irritation over the whole shit she is pushed into at least.

"Thank you." She nods politely after getting over her shock. "I appreciate that, sir."

"Chiron" The centaur smiles at her warmly. "Call me Chiron."

* * *

To be honest, Kakashi isn't impressed by the camp director, Mr. D, at first glance.

The man is playing a game-boy for kami's sake. With his feet on a table, he is doing a running commentary on the game - complete with sound effects and dramatic _groans_ or _whoops_ for good measure.

It would have been fine if he was younger, but Mr. D looks to be middle-age in appearance with an unfortunate predilection for flamboyant eye-catching shirts. With his scruffy black hair and surprisingly pretty if bloodshot purple eyes, Mr. D is like...is like a fashion-inept, plastered _bum_ off the road.

He isn't very impressive.

At least until he summons wine out of thin air.

That is when Kakashi then realizes that this being - this god is most likely messing with her and damn it if Kakashi doesn't feel a bit of nostalgia and camaraderie.

The god seems to be a man after her own heart - made himself as obtrusive and obnoxious as possible to hide behind what could possibly be resentment, regret, and weariness, based on the stories around him if Kakashi's guess is right.

The clear sky rumbles as if in warning.

"Mr. D." Chiron says exasperatedly as if he said this many times before. "You know you shouldn't-"

"Bah." The camp director waves his hand carelessly and the wine is replaced with what seems to be cola. "I forgot." He glances at Kakashi boredly before drinking the conjured liquid. "Another brat, huh? Your name?"

Kakashi bows. "Amirah Collins, Lord Dionysus."

The power that she barely felt before heightens almost unbearably and suffuses the air. Kakashi tenses as whispers of madness prickles her skin, but doesn't move from her vulnerable position. Dionysus or Mr. D's eyes glints sharply and the previously laid-back man straightens up. "At least this one's less idiotic than the rest. Names have power child. Refer to me as Mr. D."

"Yes sir."

When Kakashi feels the hum of power decrease, she takes it as her cue to unbend and looks at the god in the eye - weathering his, and Chiron's, probing survey patiently.

The god of wine begins. "I assume that you know of your situation as a demigod when you have managed to appropriately deduce who I am." He hums thoughtfully. "Which of your parents was a god?"

"It was my father, sir."

A flash of surprise appears on the god's face. "Not Athena's daughter, then. Not that you have their coloring, but I wonder." There is silence for a moment before Mr. D continues. "Do you play pinochle, child?"

"No sir." Kakashi replies bemusedly. "Is it needed?"

Mr. D slouches and the serious air breaks. "No? Well, you're tolerable than most at least. Welcome to Camp Half-blood, then, Amirah Collins." He points to a passing sandy-haired guy not much older than she was. "Hermes' boy will tell you the rest."

Hearing what must have been his godly parent's name, the guy looks up bewilderedly. He is quite tall, wearing an eye-catching orange shirt with a huge block print of "Camp Half-blood" in the center. It's something that Naruto would have loved. To think of it, the blonds she encountered earlier seem to wear their own set too but Kakashi guesses she was more irritated at that time to notice. Or care. He also has a sword on his hand. "I will?"

Mr. D stares at the blankly and somehow manages, in a deadpan manner, to sarcastically communicate how unimpressed he was by the guy in front of him, before going back to his game.

There is an awkward silence for a moment before Chiron sighs then nudges her gently in the back. "Go with Luke, Amirah. He'll lead you to your bunk and orient you with how things go here."

Kakashi nods. "Understood. Thank you, Mr. D, Mr. Chiron." She fixes her hold on her bag and turns to the camper expectantly. "Lead the way."

Luke sighs and tousles his hair. "I guess I will."

* * *

"Well, these are the cabins." Luke Castellan, as he introduced himself earlier, quips good-naturedly as he presents to her a group of buildings. "They're an eclectic set, but it's enough to house all of us at least." He cocks his head to the side. "Somewhat."

There were twelve of them, all individually designed in what she infers to symbolize the god it stands for with only large brass numbers as a point of similarity. They are arranged in a U with two on the base and five in row on either side facing statues, fountains, basketball courts and a huge stone-line fire pit smack dab in the center of the field.

The few people that are in vicinity seem to be preoccupied in their respective activities and barely spare them a glance.

How curious.

From her research about Greek gods, there are definitely more than twelve gods. Kakashi assumes that minor gods like Janus and Nike could have kids too. She wonders what happened to their children.

"Each major god have their own building, although there were Olympians like Artemis and Hera who had honorary cabins to show respect." Luke continues matter-of-factly.

What about Hades, then? Wasn't he a major god? Kakashi frowns slightly. Gods are prideful creatures. The lack of a cabin can be taken as a slight.

As she put the pieces together, she is liking the picture painted right in front of her eyes less and less.

The son of Hermes resumes unaware of her musings and points to the last cabin on the left, the one that is a bit more... _humble-looking_ than others and moves towards it quickly. "That's my cabin where most of Hermes' children lived in and where you would stay for the meantime before you could be claimed."

Kakashi hums as she follows his footsteps.

Claimed, huh? Interesting. So the gods must have a way to announce their "claim" on the children and the cabin they are supposed to be in. According to the books she has read, Hermes, aside from being the god of thievery and known jack of all trades, was also the god of travelers and most likely houses the demigods that are, in a way, lost in their journey. Their godly parent either can't be bothered to find some time to lay claim to them or wasn't part of the twelve Olympians so their claim wouldn't be worth it since there wasn't any building to house their children anyway.

"How inefficient." She mutters absentmindedly as she finally sees the state of the place she is asked to stay in. Kakashi eyes the place critically and sees that she would probably be better of camping outside than squeezing herself in what could be generously described as a mess of the highest proportion.

Were they really expecting her to sleep on the floor? Or leave her belongings with the children of the god of thieves? Kami, there were plenty of space on other cabins made just to stroke the ego of selfish gods. Why can't they create more cabins then for those who were undetermined at the moment?

Damn it all.

Kakashi sees the in the peripheral corner of her eye how Luke's face twists into an ugly expression for a second - too fast for her to be unsure of what she saw but enough to raise her hackles. It makes the scar on his face more prominent. Is he angry about the way Kakashi was surveying his cabin? She didn't even say anything remotely insulting about the place. Hm. Is this about pride?

Luke scratches the back of his head sheepishly. "I know it doesn't look like much but the Stoll brothers could smuggle in some blankets or a sleeping bag so you could have your own space." He sighs, seemingly apologetic. "Do you have any questions?"

No. His concern is genuine. The expression isn't directed at her but at someone else.

Kakashi sighs. Troublesome.

She still needs to keep an eye on him since the look on his eyes were sending warnings, but Kakashi's not dealing with that shitfest. No siree. Kakashi's not dealing with that with a ten-foot-pole when she has more important things to think about.

Like where she should sleep for one. If - and that's a _big_ if - she could ever stomach crowding in this cramped building, her bag has too many incriminating weapons and precious possessions in it just to leave her things in a measly spot where anyone could peruse it.

It just wouldn't work.

She wonders if she could sneak in the forest instead. It's not like Kakashi isn't used to living in the wild.

Luke shifts on his feet, obviously in a hurry as he fiddles with the sword in his hand. The poor guy was obviously pulled out from what he was supposed to be doing before because of her and, shady or not, the teen did make an effort to point out the landmarks they passed in earlier.

"Nothing." Kakashi finally replies. "Thank you for guiding me, Luke."

The son of Hermes smiles warmly. "It's no problem. I, ah, have to go somewhere soon. I have to start sword-training, you see but I'll give you the whole orientation later." He explains.

"Sword-training?" Kakashi perks up. "Can I come too?"

"Aren't you tired from your journey here?" He asks worriedly. "Don't you want to settle down first?"

Kakashi hefts her bag on her shoulder more properly and starts walking outside. "No worries. I can handle it."

"Really?" Luke asks, dubious.

"Really."


	7. INTERLUDE I - Part 1

**INTERLUDE I -** Part 1:

* * *

\- Where Annabeth low-key stalks the enigma that is Amirah Collins -

* * *

When Chiron approached Annabeth Chase and asked her to orient the new camper on the camp system and affairs, she was just eavesdropping on a nearby Appollo kid - Mike, if she remembers his name right - as he details the dramatic going-on just this morning.

It's ridiculous how the centaur can sneak up on her like that - with his hooves and all - but the blond-haired girl admits it's partly because she's preoccupied with Mike's news. Apparently, the new camper managed to take down a huge cyclops on her own near the border earlier and, Mike's exaggerated raving aside, the feat was _impressive_.

Even experienced campers would have difficulties facing monsters of that caliber on their own, and, from the way Mike tells it, the new camper's skill isn't anything to sniff at.

In fact, the Apollo camper even went as far as to say, that the girl's fighting style beats other veteran campers, like Luke, by a mile. Unrelenting, ruthless and impressive in its execution, Mike exclaims that the fight has been decided from the start.

It's definitely _not_ on the hulking monster's favor.

(Annabeth wonders if it would be too much to hope for the new camper to be the one.)

"Annabeth." A familiar voice asks her in surprise - interrupting her musings. Annabeth looks up and nods as Connor, a Hermes camper she is on good terms with, falls into step beside her casually. "What are you doing here?"

"Connor." She smiles. "I wanted to talk to Luke. There's a new kid Chiron wanted me to orient and I wanted to get his view first before I met the new camper."

Connor frowns. "She's taking part in our sword-training today though."

"What?" Annabeth stops walking, cocking her head to the side curiously. She was sure the no injuries thing was hyperbolic. Apollo campers were prone to exaggerating, after all, and, even if the claim was true, the camper should have been tired out at least.

"I heard she fought a Cyclops earlier near the border, though," Annabeth says slowly. "Took care of it pretty thoroughly too if what I heard from the Apollo kids were right."

Connor furrows his brows in confusion and slows his pace. "Maybe they're exaggerating." He adjusts his hold in his sword. "The girl - Amirah was her name - looked fine to me. She participated in Luke's brutal exercises well enough. She even had the energy to lug around the heavy-ass sword no one really liked."

Annabeth hums, intrigued. "Maybe, you're right." She murmurs. "Thanks for the heads up, Connor."

"No problem." Connor nods and Annabeth watches him walk over to another camper before moving on to a better spot.

It seems observation would be the best option for now.

Shifting to a more comfortable position, Annabeth's sharp gray eyes rove over the people in the clearing intently. Her eyes pause briefly on to a tall, sandy-haired teen, Luke - head of the Hermes cabin and Annabeth's long-time friend - before she forced herself to find the new camper.

Unfortunately, (or fortunately who was she kidding), the camper is surprisingly elusive and her eyes snap back to Luke as they were wont to do lately.

She can feel her cheeks take up a faint blush when the light hits Luke just so and made his visage more... _pleasant_ to the eyes than usual.

(Stupid hormones.)

"Everyone, huddle up," Luke announces loudly. "It's sparring day today."

Immediately, the clearing quieted. The older camper quirks his lips in amusement at the reaction but refrains from commenting on it. "As I have offered in the previous times we've done this, anyone could partner with me to test their mettle. No one actually does lately, but let's see. Does anyone want to?"

Not a sound is heard and, even Annabeth stiffens as the sandy-haired camper's eyebrows start to droop down into a disturbingly familiar expression.

"Come on, guys." The sandy-haired camper cajoles, once he realized that no one in their right mind actually would. His lower lip starts to jut out and no-

"Don't leave me hanging." Luke pouts in dismay, looking, for all intents and purposes, like someone just kicked his puppy. "It'll be a learning experience, at least. Come on. Won't anyone do it for me?"

 _That_...should not have looked as good as it did.

(If she could, Annabeth would, once again, blame her pesky hormones, but, really, it was all Luke. That particular weapon in his admittedly impressive arsenal is scarily potent and never failed to induce guilt on everyone it was flashed on.)

As everyone studiously avoids the older camper's downcast expression, Annabeth can only follow their example. She already fell for that one the other month and she can already feel herself weakening from the brief glimpse she has had of the older camper's comical sulking. Annabeth isn't Athena's camper for nothing though, and, puberty hijinks aside, she still lauds reason above all.

Weighing the pros and cons - it just isn't _worth_ _it_.

To give Luke some credit, their spar the other month was an enlightening experience. Truly, it was a good... _character-building_ exercise, since it certainly shed light on her deficiencies and weaknesses when it comes to the art. It wasn't- it wasn't very _fun_ and her pride was admittedly still smarting from the beating.

Even with Annabeth's prowess with the sword, she ached for _weeks_ from the hard, quick hits the sword prodigy dished out. Gender doesn't matter much to Luke, apparently, and, even if he was fond of Annabeth, the Hermes camper operates on a tough-love basis.

So nope.

Luke would just have to live with another day being the smug adorable bastard that he was (because Annabeth knows him long enough to ascertain that he enjoyed being superior, that butt) since by the looks of it, no one probably _wou-_

"Can I?" A bland voice breaks the silence abruptly.

What? Narrowing her brows, Annabeth straightens up as a petite girl with startling amber eyes walks in front nonchalantly. She looks to be about Annabeth's age - her black hair held up in a simple tie.

This must be the new camper then.

How odd. Why didn't Annabeth notice her earlier?

The girl is very striking and now that she brought the attention to herself, it's almost difficult to turn Annabeth's eyes away.

Maybe it's the height.

...Annabeth admits she expected the new camper to be taller.

"I mean, I'm just new and I wanted to see how much I could fare with the training I've had before." The girl grins hopefully, batting her eyelashes at Luke. Annabeth's left eye twitches involuntarily. "It wouldn't be a problem, right?"

Luke falters a bit, surveying the new camper's state critically, before nodding decisively. "See. This is what I'm talking about, yeah?" He claps his hand in the petite girl's shoulders. "Give space everyone."

As everyone follows Luke's orders, Annabeth can see the looks of pity shot on the girl's way. Some even jeered or rolled their eyes, believing that the girl was doing it only to catch the older camper's attention.

And honestly, Annabeth would have thought the same thing - her left eye was still twitching - if the way the new camper walks, the way she _holds_ herself catches Annabeth's attention.

Amirah is very graceful. All smooth prowls and sleek steps.

She looks like she really knows what she's doing and that's enough to pull Annabeth from the clutches of hormone-induced jealousy.

When the fight starts, Annabeth made sure to pay attention.

Luke immediately goes on the offensive, and the fight begins with a clumsy deflection from the new camper.

Annabeth purses her lips. How disappointing. She hoped the girl would at least last a minute, but it looks like-

Annabeth's train of thought stops as a particularly well-timed lunge from the new camper pushes Luke back successfully.

Well-

It looks like the new camper is doing good.

Annabeth's gray eyes sharpen as she witnessed how, as the fight drags on longer, Amirah's movements become cleaner and more efficient. The strikes harder. The lunges quicker. The new camper's fast and she's good at thinking on her feet. Utilizing fancy jumps and feats that require great flexibility, Amirah's sword style is unique and unpredictable.

She's also not above using every advantage that she can take. Amirah drives Luke into rough parts of the field - the ones that are uneven or riddled with rocks or potholes. If the new camper can't find an opening, she'll try to trip or punch him just so she could rip a hole in Luke's defense.

The new camper's relentless.

And judging by the utterly focused look on Luke's face, he isn't holding back. Not that he did at first, but there was hesitance when the fight started.

Now, he doesn't even have the luxury to do so, lest he gets swept away from Amirah's barrage of attacks.

Completely mesmerized by the dance between the two, Annabeth ignores the sound of hooves near her and winces as she saw how Luke's sword cuts off a bit of Amirah's hair when the new camper drops down to the ground in order to avoid the Hermes camper's attack. The swords were blunted, but from the force of Luke's swing, it's to be expected. The girl fluidly moves to kick Luke's legs, yet he dodges it with a jump and lifts his arms up to strike overhead. Unfortunately for him, however, Amirah turns and nimbly performs the kick again. Luke falls down to the ground with a thud. Standing up agilely, the tip of Amirah's sword points to Luke's neck.

The clearing is silent. All of them stunned by the display.

Breathing hard, the new camper smiles. Even from here, Annabeth can see how the girl's eyes glints amber in the light. "That was a good fight."

And the top of Amirah's head blazes as the Ares' symbol - a wild boar roaring - flashes brightly.

Annabeth stiffens.

"Ares. Warrior. General. Conqueror of the Battlefield." Chiron booms out loudly beside her, making Annabeth snap into attention. Along with the other campers, she hurriedly kneels down in respect. "Hail Amirah Collins, Daughter of the War God."

* * *

After that spar, it took a while before Annabeth managed to introduce herself to Amirah. Clarisse - head of the Ares cabin - took over the orientation once her godly parent is announced so Annabeth hadn't been able to get the scope of the girl's personality like she wanted to at first.

Not that it mattered now, really, since Athena and Ares don't see eye to eye and the chance of having a quest with her is practically non-existent, but the new camper is intriguing.

 _Fascinating._

Annabeth admits it's probably unhealthy to spend so much of her time _observing_ the girl - a child of Ares at that - but Amirah sticks out like a sore thumb from her siblings. She just doesn't fit the stereotype children of Ares usually falls into. Amirah's petite, for one, so unlike the hulking, tough look children of Ares sported. One would think that this would be a disadvantage, but judging by her fight with Luke, Amirah has strength and prowess that rivals, and maybe even surpasses, her siblings.

Sitting in the mess hall for dinner, Annabeth notes amusedly how Amirah's form is comically swallowed by the other Ares campers. The image makes the differences between the other Ares campers and her even more stark and, the blond-haired girl once again wonders if, perhaps, there was a mistake.

(There wasn't, of course. Annabeth was _there_ when the claiming happened, but it makes her marvel about the new girl's maternal side of the family when it managed to tamp down the dominant genes of a god-like Ares.

There wasn't even a speck of Ares in there. Maybe, the hair color or the eyes, but that's almost nothing. If Annabeth didn't know any better, she would have pegged Amirah as a daughter of _Aphrodite_ with her petite build and delicate features.)

After finishing her meal, Annabeth made sure to slow down her pace once she passes by the Ares cabin's table. Sometime after she started taking glimpses of Amirah, Clarisse stood up and walked over to the new camper.

The two's relationship is very...curious. From what Annabeth has observed, it isn't antagonistic. There was the usual aggressive ribbing here and there during that one time during the campfire - Annabeth didn't expect any less from the girl who likes to push new campers head into toilets as "tradition" - but other than that, Clarisse seems almost protective of their newest camper.

Annabeth startles abruptly though when, after some time, the new girl's gaze bores down on her intently. Amirah smiles, her eyes falling into crescents as she gestures for Annabeth to move closer. Baffled, but intrigued, Annabeth moves toward Amirah and raises one of her brows at Clarisse's uncharacteristically flustered form.

"Yes?" She starts politely, glancing at Clarisse briefly, before turning to the new Ares camper.

"Clarisse was curious why you're staring at me so intently for the past few days," Amirah replies bluntly, her eyes amused, as she chews on her steak. "I don't really know why, but she wasn't keen on asking you." She shakes her head, before leaning in humorously. "I told her you were stalking me, but she wasn't very convinced."

"I'm not stalking you." Annabeth sputters.

" _Right._ " Amirah looks at her knowingly and winks. "I know I'm irresistible." She surveys Annabeth up and down bemusedly before turning to Clarisse. "She's not my type, though. I like them a bit older." Her eyes light up mischievously. "Like Silena, yeah? She's very..." She leers. " _pretty._ "

Clarisse lets out a scandalized sound as the people sitting beside her laughs. "Amirah!"

"Don't be a prude, Clarisse." Amirah snickers. "I'm just appreciating beauty like a normal person. Besides," She smirks and wiggles her eyebrows. "I know you have first dibs."

"She's my friend!" Clarisse protests.

"That's what I've said," Amirah says slowly. "You have first _dibs_."

Clarisse just shakes her head in exasperation and returns to her seat without looking at Annabeth. "I'm not dealing with this."

"You sound like my uncle," Amirah calls out to her sister's back. When Clarisse just gives her the finger, she laughs before turning back to her food.

"I'm not stalking you," Annabeth repeats.

"Oh." Amirah looks at her disinterestedly. "You're still here."

Annabeth flushes. "Of course, I'm still here! You're the one who called me in the first place!"

"Well, you can go." Amirah dismisses, before taking a sip of her drink.

Annabeth scowls. "Excuse me! You're-"

"You're excused." Amirah interrupts magnanimously.

Annabeth glares. "I'm not stalking you."

"Yes. You've said that. Again." Amirah looks at her curiously. "Has anyone ever told you that you sound like a broken record?"

"No-"

"Well, I'm telling you now, in case you didn't know," Amirah says helpfully. "You sound like a broken record."

Annabeth tenses and fights the urge to throttle the girl before Silena, the head of the Aphrodite cabin, pats her in the shoulder in comfort as she slides right into Annabeth's side. "I know, Annabeth. I know." Silena shakes her head mock-ruefully. "It would better if you don't rise up to the bait."

"I-"

"Ruin my fun, would you, Silena?" Amirah pouts as she faces the pretty camper, interrupting Annabeth's reply. "You're lucky you're pretty and my sister's lover or I wouldn't-"

"We're not lovers, Amirah," Silena says patiently, with the air of having said it a thousand times before. She pauses. "You do know, I would punch anyone who starts on with that 'you're lucky you're pretty' bullshit, right?"

"Not me," Amirah says cheekily. "You like me too much."

Silena raises a brow. "Really?"

Amirah blushes delicately. "All the times, we spent _together-_ "

"I just met you last week."

"Was significant and dear to my heart." Amirah continues, undeterred. "Of course you wouldn't."

Silena sighs. "No, not you. You-" She gestures to Amirah's form fondly. "You grew on me. You're like...fungus, Amirah. The fungus I didn't really expect to have, but had anyway."

"Thank you," Amirah replies, inordinately pleased.

"But Annabeth looks like she would hit you in my place, with the way you're ignoring her right now."

Annabeth starts to unclench her fists, unfurling her fingers one by one in an attempt to control her temper.

"Aww, Silena. Don't be a downer." Annabeth can feel a vein in her head pop up in aggravation.

"No." Silena reprimands solemnly.

"But, she makes it so easy."

And with that, Annabeth's done. Holding her hands up in the air, she walks away in exasperation.

"You're incorrigible," Silena says to Amirah amusedly.

"What's her name?"

"Annabeth Chase."

"Huh." The blond-haired girl can hear the curiously wistful tone in Amirah's voice. "She reminds me of someone."

Annabeth steps out of the hall before she can hear more.


	8. INTERLUDE II - Part 2

**INTERLUDE I -** Part 2:

* * *

\- Where there's a time skip and Annabeth's journey as a full-fledged stalker continues-

* * *

Annabeth Chase would like to think that she's a pretty reasonable person.

She's a daughter of _Athena_ , for Zeus' sake. It should practically be a _given_ that she's reasonable, especially when one would take into account her position as head in a cabin full of strategists and tacticians.

Despite Annabeth's young age, her siblings look up to her - trust her to lead and guide them. Even if her pride does get the better of her sometimes, she's self-aware enough to know that she's pretty damn _good_ \- one of the best in the camp, even.

(Nobody said Annabeth was humble on top of her long list of virtues. Nobody's perfect and well, feigning modesty isn't really a good look on her.)

(It just _doesn't_ fit.)

Because you see, even if any Athena camper worth their salt can read a situation perfectly, only a few of her siblings know how to read people and even fewer innately understand how to use this knowledge to their own advantage.

And well- there's a reason Annabeth's favored more than her siblings and it isn't because she's the youngest out of all of them when she came into the camp.

(Analyzing situations and people are Annabeth's _lifeblood_ \- as instinctive to her as breathing was to every other person. Deciding on an action that would yield her the greatest results is child's play and a habit. It's a constant balancing act with a power like that. To be human enough - to _see_ people not for what they were worth to her and how she can manipulate them like a master holding the strings, but as who they _are_ , is a constant struggle she's still having trouble with.)

Unfortunately, this doesn't seem to apply when Amirah Collins was in the picture.

Despite the girl's insufferable taunts the other week, Annabeth can't bring herself to stop stalk- no damn it - _observing_ the newest camper.

It isn't intentional. It isn't like the blonde actually likes the smug, knowing look on the girl's face whenever she catches Annabeth doing the deed or the teasing that follows after from the new camper's usual crowd (even Annabeth's siblings joining the bandwagon too, those _traitors_ ). Although she admits that she knows Amirah's schedule by chance and her feet _do_ sometimes lead her to places the new camper often frequent in, her walks start with no particular goal in mind, _for_ _fuck's sake_. It's purely coincidental that Annabeth _sees_ the said camper all the fucking time and no one can blame her for watching _once-_

-once she realized how convoluted Amirah actually was.

It's subtle. One wouldn't notice it if they're not looking at the girl closely - _not that Annabeth is_ , mind you, but a sharp eye like hers can't help noting how-

How Amirah Collins wears her personality like a _mask_ \- like it's just clothing she can actually put on then take off again, with no one being any wiser. She twists her personality depending on the person she's with and it goes far _deeper_ than mere impression management.

(As much as Annabeth hates to admit it - even in the privacy of her mind, it could not be denied that she finds the show horribly, irrevocably _fascinating_. A puzzle she can look on for weeks, months or years and still wouldn't solve. Like a painting painted with millions of different contrasting meanings created into a bafflingly cohesive art that should make sense, but _didn't_.)

Moreover, Amirah-

She's changing the camp little by little - slowly but surely - until Annabeth wonders if it would eventually be unrecognizable once Amirah's done with it.

Amirah knows Annabeth's on to her the little shit, and in spite of the girl's patented condescending smile, Annabeth is helpless against her own curiosity.

It had always been one of her greatest flaws.

(-so she just watches, not unlike a person enraptured by a train wreck yet to happen, and muses if Amirah would be Camp Half-Blood's salvation or its damnation.)

* * *

Annabeth is just checking in the Hephaestus cabin- to talk about their alliance for the coming capture the flag - when she stumbles upon Charlie, the Hephaestus cabin head, talking to Silena and Amirah.

Annabeth knows Silena's there to woo Charlie and capture his heart. She, like everyone who stays in the camp long enough, is knowledgeable about the distasteful rite of passage the Aphrodite cabin has for every camper in their stead - to make someone fall in love with them and break up afterward after making sure they gave all they had to give.

The harder they fall, the better.

Everyone knows better than to interfere since, for all they know, Aphrodite's the one who started it herself. It used to bother Annabeth when she first came to the camp, but not as much once she realized people generally know better even without the warning.

(Not that it stopped the trail of broken hearts the cabin wrought around the camp since the shallowness and vapid attitude of some of their campers aside, the charms and beauty of the children of Aphrodite are truly considerable. And well-)

(Annabeth can admit, just to herself, that Silena stopping her advances on Luke had something to do with her easy acceptance of the other's presence and continued pursuance to the kind Hephaestus camper. Charlie's her friend, but Luke's another story. Annabeth would rather throw Charlie to the _sharks_ if it means Luke wouldn't get into the beautiful girl's clutches.)

Closing the door behind her, Annabeth gives Charlie and Silena a nod before turning to the speaking amber-eyed girl.

"Are houses and structures a part of your Dad's domain, Charlie?" Amirah asks curiously, almost innocently with none of the mocking that Annabeth usually associates with her existence. Annabeth lightly shivers at the "innocent" facade and marvels at how utterly genuine it looks. If Annabeth doesn't know better, she'll really think Amirah's the earnest, naive camper she's playing at.

Annabeth knows better, of course.

Still, Amirah's skill in the art is certainly nothing to sniff at.

"I know homes are the goddess of the hearth's domain," Amirah continues. "But, since your father's also the god of carpenters and craftsmen, shouldn't it also be one of the things you're good at?"

Charlie nods slowly, shifting comfortably in his chair. "I think it is. I've heard of some of my siblings that managed to live outside of a camp, doing that kind of work. We've never really practiced it here since we're mostly focused on weapons, and honing our skills in smithing."

"Why not?" Amirah tilts her head. "That's a waste of potential. I mean, there were plenty of ways the skill would be useful in the camp, right?"

"Well-" Charlie pauses. "It had never really crossed our minds, to be honest." He sighs. "You're right, though. The Hermes cabin's a mess. The number of unclaimed campers is increasing and I've heard some are sleeping on the floor now."

"Right." Silena agrees. "I visit there, sometimes. And-" She purses her lips tightly. "You're lucky you got claimed quickly Amirah."

"I know," Amirah replies. "I was sent there by Luke before the sword practice." She shakes her head. "Hasn't anyone tried doing something?"

"It's not like we didn't try, Collins." Annabeth starts, leaning on a nearby table. "And it wasn't like it was a problem, before since gods usually claim their children immediately so it wasn't as packed as it was now."

"What about the children of minor gods, then?" Amirah glances at her intently, looking unsurprised by Annabeth's presence. "Did they have a solution to that?"

There was silence for a moment before Silena chimes softly. "It's the gods that made the cabins, Amirah. It's only been made with their blessing beforehand. We're afraid that once we start new once, it'll offend them and incur their wrath."

"Well, have you ever tried asking them before?"

Annabeth sighs. "As I've said, it's not like we didn't try, but it's been harder to contact the gods." She looks to the side warily. "There's seem to be an issue brewing in Olympus."

"What about Mr. D?"

"What about him?"

"Well, he's a god, isn't he?"

Annabeth rolls her eyes. "He doesn't like us, Amirah. He's been punished to staying here remember, so aside from his children, we're not in the position to curry favors."

Charlie and Silena nod in agreement.

Amirah falls silent for a moment. "Well, I think he's nice enough to me."

Annabeth looks at her bemusedly.

"We play pinochle sometimes - he's teaching me the basics," Amirah says earnestly.

Silena immediately puts her hand in Amirah's forehead.

"I'm not sick, Silena." Amirah rolls her eyes and interrupts Silena before she could speak up. "It's true. And well-" She bits her lip. "If that doesn't work-"

"If what doesn't work?" Annabeth prompts, faintly impressed at how even the slightest of gestures are calculated and executed by the other perfectly.

"I can always talk to Aunt Hest."

All of them looks at Amirah in shock.

"By Aunt Hest," Annabeth asks hesitantly, "You mean Hestia."

Amirah stares at her blandly - looking more like the Amirah Annabeth's more familiar with. "Well, there's only one of her as far as I know. Who do you think I was referring to then?"

Annabeth looks at her in undisguised fascination while Silena just shakes her head after getting a hold of herself.

Amirah stretches up languidly. "Why don't we do it now? The faster it's done, the better."

* * *

Dionysus agreed to it.

Surprisingly.

Amirah's quite earnest in presenting the proposal and Annabeth can only watch the girl's perfectly subservient attitude in front of the wine-god with unreadable eyes.

Although two cabins can only be put up since that's the maximum number of cabins Hestia and Dionysus could vouch for, it's still a huge boon to those who were unclaimed by the gods in the Hermes cabin.

Once the go signal was raised, the campers immediately got to work. Under the leadership of the cabin leaders, the tasks were divided among themselves equally and with the help of Hestia, the whole process was finished earlier than expected. After a month or two, two cabins - one for the unclaimed and one for the children of minor gods and goddesses - were finished and fully furnished for the unclaimed campers to use.

Looking at the fruit of the whole construction process, Annabeth just stops and along with Clarisse, shakes her head in disbelief.

"Is your sister magic?" Annabeth can't help but ask, her eyes greedily taking in the structure her blueprints she, along with her siblings, planned and designed. The two buildings are placed outside the U-shaped formation, but it's spacious and aesthetically pleasing to the eyes.

Annabeth would have thought that even with the manpower that they have, it would take more time since it's difficult to stimulate the other campers into doing their jobs properly, but somehow Amirah has _done_ it.

Little by little, with Silena's help - Annabeth saw how Amirah managed to cajole most of the campers to her side, help out through the whole process from the garden outside to the painting of the structure in order to finish the project as soon as possible.

Clarisse looks taken aback for a moment before nodding slowly. "I think she probably is."

Silena whistles, impressed, as she walks closer putting her arm around Amirah's shoulders."Damn, my baby's a genius. I just checked out the interior and the changes you made are beautiful, Amirah."

Annabeth agrees. Amirah's style's pretty good. The two cabins looked beautiful - managing not to sacrifice comfort for style. Amirah's suggestions were in line with Japanese aesthetics but it didn't obstruct the previous plan and complemented well with the exterior.

Simplistic, elegant furniture. Free and regular lines. Imperfectly perfect walls. Tatami mats for flooring-

It's unorthodox since no one can really understand Amirah's attachment to the Japanese culture in the first place, but the campers in charge of the interior design - the Aphrodite campers - still took her suggestions into account, because of their cabin head's support.

It's apparent in the unprecedented satisfaction in the Aphrodite campers' eyes as the people gasped at the finished product that they didn't regret their choice.

"So I'm you're baby now?" Amirah replies playfully, taking advantage of the close proximity for all its worth and sneakily placing her arms on the older girl's waist.

Silena pinches Amirah's cheeks. "Of course you are, darling."

"Well," Amirah bats her lashes coyly. "A kiss wouldn't be amiss, sugar."

Silena looks at Amirah in mock-disdain. "I give you an inch and you're taking a mile, aren't you ashamed?"

"What shame?" Amirah laughs before taking the initiative and kissing Silena's cheek herself. "That's not in my dictionary, Silena." She shoots Charlie, who's listening to the banter beside Annabeth, a challenging look. "Better move fast, Charlie or I'll bite."

Silena and Charlie blush as Amirah sneaks a kiss from Silena again.

The people around them can only roll their eyes and chuckle - even those that were from other cabins that liked to keep to themselves looks on at Amirah's antics fondly.

Annabeth's eyes flash faintly as she observes the sheer amount of camaraderie and goodwill Amirah managed to build up with the majority of the campers. Something that even Annabeth haven't manage to achieve, despite the number of years she spent in the camp.

Really-

How terribly, terribly cunning.

* * *

After that Annabeth started to hasten her efforts in building the bridge between them again.

Not that it's ever severed, to begin with since Amirah seems to like her well enough, but Annabeth still makes a concentrated effort to make up for her initial impression.

"Where did you get the pug?" Annabeth asks casually as she makes a beeline towards Amirah - placing her chess set beside her as she sits on the bench comfortably. She just finished her scheduled tasks today and as far as she knows, Amirah doesn't have anything to do either so Annabeth took it to her own hands to bond and get to know the other girl better.

From Annabeth's calculations, getting into Amirah's good graces wouldn't hurt despite their cabins' continued dispute. Being Amirah's friend would be anything but disadvantageous when she's shaping up to be one of the camp's strongest and most influential campers.

"My father gave it to me as a gift yesterday," Amirah replies, her face buried in a book with a peculiar cover. She absentmindedly pats the sleeping dog on her lap. "His name's Pakkun Jr."

"Jr.?" Annabeth asks bemusedly. "Who's the Sr. then?"

Amirah finally lifts her head and smiles beatifically. "He was my friend I left behind from before." Her eyes turn nostalgic and solemn. "He was so sassy, but I-" Her voice softens. "I miss him very much."

"I don't know if that's sweet or insulting to that friend," Annabeth says wryly.

Amirah's eyes just crinkled in amusement. "Yeah. He'll probably get jealous and think I was replacing him."

"Right."Annabeth coughs, before changing the topic. "What are you reading, then?" She glances at the words on the page Amirah was on before her eyes widen in astonishment. "Is that Chinese?"

"Nope."

"Well," Annabeth prompts when Amirah didn't continue. "What is it, then?"

"It's in Japanese," Amirah replies - her lips curving slightly in a somewhat condescending manner.

Annabeth's face twitches in annoyance - barely managing to wrestle her temper back. "Right. My bad."

Amirah shoots her an amused look, before turning back to her book - this time exaggeratedly hiding the contents from her.

"What is it about, then?" Annabeth says, her face twitching again at the obvious ploy, but biting it anyway because Amirah would most likely ignore her if Annabeth persists to ignore the action.

Amirah looks at her pityingly. "It's not for kids like you."

"You're younger than me," Annabeth replies dryly.

Amirah waves one of her hands languidly as if shooing Annabeth away. "You're still an innocent bun. I don't want to corrupt you."

"Is it that provocative?"

Amirah nods gravely.

"Well, there's no use hiding it from me since I can't read it anyway." Annabeth rolls her eyes. "Not to mention, I have dyslexia so even if I do know some characters, it still wouldn't make sense."

Amirah quirks her lips. "It has pictures."

Annabeth pauses and her face pales before flushing red. _Is that-_

"Yes," Amirah answers before Annabeth can ask. "It's porn."

Annabeth flushes. "That- that's-" She stammers. "That's illegal. Where did you even get that?"

"I got some from the Stoll brothers when they went out." Amirah winks. "You want some too?"

Before Annabeth can reply, the shameless one continues and as if by magic - presents books in various hardbound covers. "I have German, Chinese, Filipino, Korean...Latin ones too for some variety. And-" She pauses and looks at Annabeth slyly. " _Greek_. Those were from my private library, though so take care of them, _A-chan_."

Annabeth freezes. She opens her mouth, before closing them again. This went on for several times before Amirah grins at her brightly.

"I know you're overwhelmed by my generosity but I didn't expect you to be this excited," Amirah says magnanimously, obviously chuffed with herself. "I'll let you borrow two of my Greek ones because we're close."

Close?

 _Close_ , her ass.

Annabeth closes her eyes for a bit in an effort to control herself from hitting Amirah in the head, but when she opens her eyes again, to her horror, she sees Chris Rodriguez strolling in hurriedly in their direction.

As if on cue, Amirah's eyes light up in passion.

Annabeth can only look on in dread at the unholy light in the Ares camper's eyes.

"Hey, Chris!" Amirah calls out happily before Annabeth can try to stop her, placing Pakkun Jr. to the side.

Chris nods, slowing down his pace a bit but didn't stop walking. "Hey."

"Why are you in a hurry?"

"I need to get something from the cabin." He says warily.

Amirah suddenly walks up to him and pats Chris in the shoulder in a suspicious manner. "No, no, don't be like that. I've got something for you. Something so good it even left _Annabeth_ ," She emphasizes, acting so shady that it makes Annabeth wonder if it's not her first time dealing in criminal activities and coercing someone. "speechless."

Chris finally stops. "What is it?"

When she saw how the victim took her bait, Amirah smiles triumphantly. "Are you interested in po-?"

Annabeth quickly puts her hand in Amirah's mouth - smiling at the Hermes kid widely. "Ah. Amirah's just feeling a bit weird today so don't mind us, Chris." She bares her teeth ferociously. "If you're that busy, we won't stop you."

Chris stares at them funnily before shaking his head and leaving.

Annabeth hurriedly puts away her hand and immediately regrets her decision when Amirah pouts and looks at her like Annabeth killed her dog and danced on top of it.

"I'm just sharing my good blessings, Annabeth-chan," Amirah whines pitifully, sounding deeply wronged.

Annabeth looks at Amirah's face intently. "How many languages do you know?"

"I know twenty."

"Did you learn that many even with you dyslexia," Annabeth inspects her inscrutably. "just so you can read porn?"

"So vulgar." Amirah looks at Annabeth in delight - her eyes twinkling mischievously. "Of course not. I learned the languages because I'm genuinely interested in the merits of knowing more. I read for the plot."

Annabeth stares at Amirah blankly.

Amirah pouts again. "It's true."

"...Right."

"You can ask Silena," Amirah says determinedly when Annabeth continues to look unconvinced. "She'll tell you the truth. It's all word-porn."

" _Word-porn_?"

"Yeah." Amirah nods seriously. "Books written so well, it'll make you _shiver_ in happiness, _shudder_ in horror, _moan_ in disbelief, _cry_ out in anger, and _come_ into nirvana as the words seep into your whole being and _penetrate_ into you again and again. You know," She waves her hands as if Annabeth should have realized her shit a long time ago. "Word-porn."

"...Right." Annabeth repeats.

"What did you think I was talking about?" Amirah blinks - her eyes widening innocently and shining with clear, virtuous light.

Annabeth looks at Amirah seriously. "You're not fooling me."

"Is it the pictures?" Amirah protests. "It's a graphic novel, Annabeth-chan. Look-" She blushes before showing Annabeth a page. "It's innocent." Her cheeks redden more as Annabeth's eyes sharpen. "I- _I_ " Amirah stammers. "I'm not a _hentai_."

Annabeth searches the bashful face intently before shaking her head.

Hentai?

She's not dealing with this.

"Play chess with me?" Annabeth asks while setting up her chess set. "Put away that dirty book for a bit."

Amirah pouts again, but her face clears when she sat down and placed Pakkun Jr. back to her lap. "I don't know how to play."

Annabeth looks at her in pleasant surprise. "Seriously?" She grins. "I can teach you."

"Sure."

...

..

.

"Are you sure you don't know how to play?" Annabeth's eyebrow twitches.

"Nope."

Annabeth lets out a breath before excusing herself. She doesn't know if Amirah's lying to her or not but after the first game, Amirah managed to grasp the whole mechanics and ruthlessly beat her again and again.

Amirah's adaptability's unprecedented and her strategies-

Annabeth can only bow her head in awe.

As much as Annabeth's pride hurts to admit it, Amirah's a genius.

In this camp, the word's thrown around a lot and was usually used to describe the people in her cabin, but, after today Annabeth realized that well-

They're truly nothing in comparison.

* * *

And then, the capture the flag happened.

Don't get Annabeth to start with that, because her head still hurts at the memory.

Who would have _thought-_

Fuck it, Annabeth should have expected that with Amirah in the picture.

...

..

.

"What happened?" Annabeth shouts hurriedly when she sees Luke running in front of her hurriedly. She takes off her invisibility cap - narrowing her brows. "This wasn't part of the plan, Luke."

"Annabeth." Luke sighs in relief. "Change of plans. You need reinforcements. I've already sent some of my siblings to the other teams in charge of the attack."

"Why?" Annabeth purses her lips. "We took care of Charlie's team, right? The plan's already in place." The Ares' cabin partnered with Hephaestus and Aphrodite this time, despite Annabeth's best efforts to woo Charlie to their side, so Annabeth tailored their plan based on the strengths of the two heavy-hitters.

"They followed it, alright." Luke shakes his head. "But, their main attack force isn't the Hephaestus or even the Ares cabin. There were some people in there, but their main offense was the," He hesitates. "Aphrodite campers."

"What?" Annabeth stops in shock.

"Believe it or not, the others I left in the base are barely holding the fort as it was. The ambush we planned wouldn't work against that many Ares or Hephaestus campers guarding their base, so you need more people so we can still have a chance."

"Weren't the Aphrodite cabin in dresses the last time we saw them?" Annabeth asks - uncomprehending.

Luke nods. "Yeah. I don't know what Amirah fed them but they're beating our forces black and blue. We don't have much time."

" _Right_ , _right_ you don't have much time." A light voice agrees beside Annabeth.

Both of them snaps back into form and brandish their respective weapons.

"Amirah!"

"Hi, A-chan." Amirah smiles brightly - unconcerned. "Luke. What's up? Come on, you need to hurry. " She gestures to the gaudy red banner that Annabeth now noticed was wrapped around her shoulders like a cloak. " I just got this from, Clarisse." She nods earnestly. "I'll give this to you two, so the game would be more exciting."

Both of them hesitate before they heard the conch horn blare - signaling the end of the game. There was a loud war cry from a voice that distinctly sounds like Silena before joyous shouts of the winning team rang through their ears as if in answer.

"Ah." Amirah pouts in disappointment. "Too late. I want to know what would happen if the two flags crossed at the same time." She shakes her head. "I better go to Silena." She nudges Luke's frozen form and pats his back affably. "You can come too. I've heard from Travis that some of the Aphrodite campers' dresses were ripped during the fight. A-chan won't probably enjoy the show, but you...you'll probably do."

When Luke doesn't respond and looks constipated at the implication of Amirah's reply, Amirah's face twists as if realizing something before shrugging. "Ah. Your loss. I never know took you swung that way, Luke." She waves her hands as if in comfort. "Not that I'm judging you. Free country in all. Just- some of my friends would be pleased." She whistles as she runs toward the cheers. "The things I learn everday-"

Annabeth just looks at Amirah's running form and squeezes her eyes shut. "You know, Luke?"

"What?"

"I'm going to sleep and forget that this day ever happened."

"Yeah," Luke replies weakly. "Me too."

* * *

And time passed by in this manner for months until-

Until the peace ends, when a dark-haired boy with particularly pretty green eyes came into the camp.

* * *

 **Omake #6:** Where Clarisse knows that the Silena-Amirah combo's dangerous as fuck and must be avoided at all costs.

* * *

When her father tasked her to take care of the new camper, Clarisse La Rue was understandably hesitant at first. She's not a babysitter for fuck's sake, but the boss was the boss and her jealousy aside, she can't really do anything about it.

(Even if it does hurt a bit. It's her birthday for Zeus sake, and her father, instead of focusing on her, spent most of the time instructing Clarisse to watch over her newest sibling. What was she? _Chopped liver_? It amazes her sometimes, how clueless gods truly are of their children's plight.)

Her first impression of Amirah wasn't anything big. There were some rumors that she beat Luke on her first day and fought off a huge cyclops on top of it - but for Clarisse, that's something to be expected.

Since their father paid attention to her more than the others, Amirah must have been impressive enough to capture and hold the god's interest, since not everyone gets that kind of special treatment.

(Not even Clarisse.)

Unfortunately, despite Clarisse best efforts, Amirah's very hard not to like. Despite her looks, her newest sibling isn't a pushover. She's obedient but knows when to talk back. She knows not to take their shit seriously and receives any jokes that came her way good-naturedly. She got crazy strength that doesn't pale to the biggest of them, but she doesn't boast about it or rubs it to their faces. Her skills in weapons put even them to shame, her intelligence on par or even beyond the Athena kids, and well-

Clarisse can admit to herself that after knowing her newest sister for a week, Amirah deserved all the attention Ares gave her.

She's practically almost perfect - almost the _epitome_ of a model Ares camper and it isn't long before the whole cabin doted on the kid.

If Amirah isn't such a big pervert and would most likely ruin their cabin's reputation because of her pervertedness, that would have cinched the deal and would have earned her the cabin head's seat in the future.

Regrettably, Amirah is - she really, really is.

Even if it isn't obvious, at first.

It isn't like Amirah tries to hide it.

Although, Clarisse does find it weird that Amirah always gets the off-color jokes their other siblings often make and some of her books do have questionable covers - since it can't be read by just anyone, they just chalked it up as one of her eccentricities.

It took three days before they realized their sister likes _well-_

-likes reading sappy _porn_.

 _Hardcore_ , sappy porn.

If it isn't for that one Aphrodite camper that wandered on a bored Amirah and was offered a copy because he's familiar with German a bit, all of them wouldn't have a clue of their sister's suspicious reading material.

They were too late, though.

The poor guy's already corrupted.

And from what Chris tells her, he's not the only one. Ethan Nakamura - one of the ones that were claimed by one of the minor gods, Nemesis - has also gone to the dark side - with Amirah sharing some of her Japanese ones too.

They tried confiscating the books, but Amirah's a pro in getting back her things so Clarisse thought of Silena instead, since she knows Silena's one of the few who inherited the powers some Aphrodite kids have in persuasion but _Silena-_

 _Dear_ Silena who Clarisse originally recruited to make Amirah more ladylike and avenge her own sibling's innocence, fanned the flames even more and _egged_ the amber-eyed girl's tendencies after their first meeting.

...Yeah.

Clarisse couldn't believe Silena has it in her, but when the two were introduced-

...

..

.

"You look hot," Amirah says bluntly - eyeing Silena from head to toe before sighing regretfully. "Too bad Clarisse has first dibs."

Silena looks stunned and stares at Clarisse seriously. "I like her. Are you sure she isn't an Aphrodite camper?"

...

..

.

Clarisse head hurt.

Seeing them together, she can only shake her head and turns her head away from the disaster waiting to happen and wonders if she can use this as an excuse to get closer to Chris.

...Yeah.

Amirah's not a very good influence on her.

* * *

 **Omake #7:** Where Annabeth is firmly in denial.

* * *

"Why did you bat your eyelashes on Luke the first time we met?" Annabeth asks casually, voicing out a question that's been bothering her once she remembered it.

"Oh, that." Amirah scrunches her nose. "It was a habit."

"What," Annabeth says flatly.

"What?" Amirah tilts her head, confused. "I'm not stealing him or anything if this was the whole point of this conversation. I've said it once and I'll say it again. He's not my type." She grimaces. "It _was_ a habit. I used to use it with my sparring partners before." Amirah smirks. "They always underestimate me even after I used the move again and again."

"I wonder why," Annabeth replies dryly - shaking her head.

"It's because I'm adorable." The dark-haired girl confesses unashamedly before turning back to her book. "I got it, so why not flaunt it."

Annabeth stares at Amirah intently. "I can't see it, to be honest."

Amirah laughs. "Well, you'll be the first one." She pauses, before smiling mockingly. "And you're in denial, so it doesn't count."

"In denial about what?"

"About being my stalker, of course," Amirah says matter-of-factly.

Annabeth purses her lips. "I'm not."

Amirah side-eyes her knowingly before she hums. "Still in denial, huh?"


End file.
